People Like Us
by smp06185
Summary: 17 year old Samandriel has just moved to Kansas and starting his senior year as the new kid. He meets Castiel Novak who introduces him to his friends and finds himself wanting a different life then what his Uncle Zachariah wants him to live.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new series! Benny/Samandriel are the main pairing with Dean and Cas in the background. I love my readers but asking me to add more Destiel isn't gonna work for this series, just letting you know!

I have no problems in other people's faiths, as long as you believe in something that's all that matters to me. But when it turns into preaching or trying to shove another into that faith...then I have a problem. This is just a warning for Samandriel's very...relaxed version of practicing his faith lol.

* * *

"Samandriel...you behave yourself while at school tomorrow. I will not tolerate any foolishness," the nasally voice called out from behind him. 17 year old Samandriel just rolled his eyes before giving a beaming smile to his uncle over his shoulder.

"Of course Uncle," he said politely. The tall beefy man stared at him with cold blue eyes before he gave him a curt nod, turning on his heel to disappear down the hall. Samandriel sighed heavily and slumped back into his computer chair. Tomorrow was the start of his senior year...and it was a brand new school. His loving but pretty naive parents thought a change would do him some good. Get him away from the usual bullies and open up a bit before going away to college.

Because living with a domineering pastor would totally help with that. He'd been living under Zachariah's and Naomi's roof for a few weeks now. It didn't take long at all for him to realize just how strict these people were. They firmly believed in reading the bible for 2 hours each day for "enlightenment"and bed time was promptly at 9:30. Samandriel was going to go nuts living here but it was only for a year and then, he'd be free. He was already planning on sending his applications to NYU and other schools along the east coast. The farther he got away from the Miltons...the happier he'd be.

"You ready for your first day at school tomorrow?" Anna, his younger cousin asked from his doorway. He turned to smile at her and beckoned her closer. Out of all of them, he bonded with his two female cousins the most. There were three children in total, Hannah the oldest, then Malachi and lastly Anna. Hannah always laughed and claimed her parents just lost the effort for names when they named her youngest sister. The girls were fun, light hearted and Samandriel never felt like his skin itched when he was around them. Malachi was completely different...there was a coldness to him. He had already started with teasing, making sure to keep it light around his parents. The second they left the room it would turn darker and more cruel. Samandriel tried to avoid him at all costs.

"Yes...are you? It's your first year in high school," He asked as she plopped down on the bed. She shrugged her small shoulders, a hand raising to flip some of her red hair over her shoulder.

"It's all the same to me...school. Just another prison," she said softly. Dark brown eyes raised towards the door before they dropped nervously, her hands wringing together in her lap. Samandriel frowned and turned in his seat to see Malachi sneering at them. He swallowed hard and waited for his cousin to leave. Malachi gave him a threatening look and pushed away from the door to head down the hall for his own room. Samandriel quickly got up and closed it with a loud click; he hurried over and sat next to Anna, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's.

"I agree," he whispered.

* * *

Samandriel stared up at the walls of Kripke High School with a frown...it really was just another prison. Two stories of dark brick towered over him and he swallowed hard. He had been pushed down the stairs quite a few times in his old high school back in Oklahoma...he hoped he didn't have many classes on the top floor. The school was pretty small, from what he could see. A circular drive for drop offs and the main building in the middle with maybe a couple separate buildings surrounding it. There was the usual football field, that looked far better in condition then the rest of the school. Figures. There was a rather huge building to the right of the school and Samandriel prayed that it was the arts building.

He was about to take a step towards the doors when a rumbling noise caught his attention. It got louder and when he turned around he noticed several other kids pointing towards a beautiful sleek black car pulling up. The doors opened and a tall older boy with dark blonde hair got out, his hand reaching in to help another boy out. He had dark hair and a huge smile on his face. Samandriel gasped as the two shared a very soft tender kiss while another boy crawled out of the passenger side, playfully gagging and teasing the other two.

"You're just jealous Sammy!" The oldest said with a loud laugh. Samandriel couldn't stop staring at the couple...they touched and hugged with such a comfortable ease...and not one person called out any insults towards them.

"Whatever Jerk!" Sammy laughed throwing a wave at the two.

"Have a good day Bitch!" the oldest grinned. He tried to tear his eyes away but he continued to watch the couple share another kiss before the dark haired boy slipped away from him, black rimmed glasses appearing on his face as he walked up the steps. A bell rang out and Sammy, who was only a few feet away from him now turned and waited for the other.

"Cas come on! We're gonna be late now!" he whined. Cas, the dark haired boy only smiled at him turning when his boyfriend whistled to gain his attention.

"Benny might be picking you guys up later!" he called out and the two boys waved at him. The loud rumble nearly echoing off the walls as it peeled out of the parking lot. Samandriel licked his dry lips and glanced over at the two boys who were laughing and teasing each other. A brunette girl bounced over to them and Sammy pecked her cheek before taking her hand. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught Samandriel looking over at them.

Samandriel blushed and jerked his eyes away, his hands fumbling with his schedule...he had meant to try and find his first class but that plan had failed miserably. Hannah even offered to help him find but he refused that. Wanting to find his own way. So stupid. There was a warmth at his side and he glanced up, only to jump and yelp when he saw a pair of piercing blue eyes close to his face.

"Sorry...Castiel has...personal space issues," Sammy chuckled, yanking his friend back a few steps, "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my best friend Castiel Novak and my girlfriend Sarah. You new here?" he asked with a friendly smile. Castiel grinned and bumped Sam with his shoulder.

"Yes...I-I'm Samandriel..." he stammered. Castiel's smile widened, his fingers pushing up his glasses.

"Named after an angel too?" he asked and his voice made Samandriel's eyes bulge. It was rough and gravelly...and _deep. _ If he had been his type...Samandriel may have had an embarrassing moment. The guy was amazingly gorgeous with hair that looked like that older boy had run his fingers through it all morning and the most...intense blue eyes Samandriel had ever seen. His own were pretty...but they were a grayish blue. And his hair could never look that good...or sexy. It was brown and just sat on his head with a flop. He wanted to be jealous of Castiel but, that smile made him just crave for this boy to be his friend.

"Yeah...I hate it...no one can even guess how to spell it...or pronounce it," Samandriel smiled. Castiel barked out a laugh that made Sam and Sarah chuckle.

"My first day here I was called Castella quite a few times...which is why I mostly go by Cas now," he said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? You only went by that because Dean thought your name was a mouthful," Sarah giggled. Cas blushed and shrugged his shoulders with a little grin on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes and must have seen the confusion on his face, "Dean's my older brother and Castiel's boyfriend. The dude you saw dropping us off. He graduated last year...which was a freaking miracle! All because he wanted to impress the new hottie at the school," Sam teased. Cas only shrugged again, the grin growing softer at the mention of the older boy. Samandriel wanted to learn more about this little group and went to ask but another bell set off. A mutual groan sounded off and he found himself being ushered inside with them.

"What's your first class?" Cas asked snatching up his schedule, he frowned and gave him a sorry look.

"Not with me, but Sam and Sarah can show you where it is...I'm clear on the other side of the building. I'll see you later!" Cas said and waved before trotting off. Sam took up his schedule and nodded before handing it back.

"You're right next to us...I'm sorry you got Mr. Roman though...he's a bit..."

"Dickish," Sarah quipped with a snort. Samandriel knew he was missing the joke but followed them anyway. He said a quiet good bye to them and entered his homeroom, which was government. It really didn't take long to finally get the joke...or the double meaning once class started. He just shrank down and tried to not bring much attention to himself.

Samandriel went through his classes, keeping to himself mostly. He had hoped that his cousins or...maybe someone from that little group he had met would be in at least one of them. It wasn't until his lunch hour came around...that he caught sight of Malachi. He felt his stomach drop and he froze; his cousin was tormenting a boy who looked to be maybe a freshman. Malachi and his friends were sitting around him at a table, his cousin's arm slung around his shoulders. Samandriel swallowed hard and found his oldest cousin Hannah glaring at her brother...but not doing anything to stop him. For all Samandriel knew...she had tried and only made it worse.

There was a loud noise and he jumped when he saw Sam stomping right up to his cousin, getting right in his face while Cas grabbed the poor kid's hand, yanking him away from the group. Something he couldn't understand was said and Malachi just sneered.

"All you Winchester's are the same...scum...you'll end up just like your daddy," Malachi laughed. Sam's face scrunched up in anger and went to fly at him but Cas was there again, pulling him back. He whispered something in his ear and Sam visibly calmed down, allowing for his friend to lead him towards their own table. The scene only lasted a few minutes but Samandriel still felt a little shaken.

He had been tormented like that at his last school and though he really didn't get along with Malachi it made him feel disgusted to know that was his own family. He gripped onto his tray and hurried past his cousin, only stopping when someone called out to him. He turned to see Castiel waving him over and he almost went to them when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Malachi was glaring at him with so much heat, his skin burned and he quickly ran out the doors to hide possibly in a corner. If he sat with the wrong people he'd have to deal with this at home...and it was already bad enough there.

Once he found a quiet spot he sunk down and let his tray drop to his side, his appetite completely gone. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his arms, taking in slow breaths to calm his already frantic beating heart. The people he so badly wanted to be friends with...were already enemies of his cousin, who he had to live with.

Oh yeah, this school year was really going to be different. Only, the bully this time lived in the same house.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed! This is awesome!

* * *

Samandriel pulled his messenger bag higher on his shoulder as he made his way towards the front door of the school building. Somehow he had managed to make it through the entire day without incident. And thank God, Malachi wasn't in any of his classes. Which made it easier to actually talk to Sam who was in his Calculus class. He was incredibly impressed that his new friend was there...especially since he was a junior.

The whole hour went by too quickly and he really wanted to keep talking to him, Sam even invited him over to his house to hang out. Samandriel wanted to say yes but promptly shut his mouth. Sam had no clue that Malachi was his cousin...and if he could help it he'd keep that a secret for however long he could. If Malachi found out he spent more time then necessary with the kid...he didn't even want to think about that.

Samandriel froze in his tracks the moment he was outside, the warm air blazing over his face. There were kids everywhere, trying to rush around the others to get home. But all Samandriel could even focus on was the bear of a man leaning up against an old beat up pick up truck. He was older and gruff looking but a sweet smile broke out on his face when Castiel and Sam hurried over to him. It made his insides twist, he'd give anything for that smile to be directed at him.

For one brief second their eyes met and Samandriel felt his insides turn to fire as it settled right in the pit of his stomach. Whoever this man was...he was absolutely gorgeous. He was much taller than Castiel, had a solid build but wasn't fat. Samandriel could see the muscle's rippling under the tight black shirt he was wearing. From what he could make out, the man had a very trimmed beard. His mind went into overdrive as he imagined how it would feel along the insides of his thighs.

He watched as the man tapped Castiel on the shoulder and gestured over to him. His cheeks turned a dark red when Castiel smiled over at him and said something. The older man smiled and gave him a little wave. Samandriel blushed even harder and gave a timid one back. He was just about to take a step towards them when a strong arm plopped down on his shoulders.

"Time to go home cuz," Malachi hissed in his ear making him flinch. He gave a fleeting look over at Castiel and swallowed hard. All three of them were staring, Sam's mouth had dropped open while a look of pain flashed on Castiel's. Something ugly curled in his chest and he shoved away from his cousin, stomping quickly over towards Hannah's car.

* * *

"How was your first day Samandriel?" Zachariah asked with a clipped tone. Samandriel looked up from his plate and forced a small smile, his fork not stopping in pushing around his food.

"It went well Uncle, thank you for asking," he replied. Hannah gave him a warm smile, Anna who was sitting on his left reached under the table to squeeze his wrist comfortingly. Malachi, scoffed and took a rather large bite.

"Something wrong son?" Zachariah inquired, sipping slightly at his wine. Naomi glanced up from book to frown at her children, not even sparing a glance towards him. It didn't bother him, the less the woman paid attention to him, the better.

"Oh nothing Father, just...our dear cousin met those awful Winchesters today," Malachi said with such a malicious tone Samandriel shuddered. He went to open his mouth to argue when Anna gripped his wrist tightly, making him wince. His uncle's face turned a bruising shade of red and very slowly put his glass back on the table.

"Samandriel...we do not...fraternize with the likes of those...people. That poor Novak child already fell and deserted his family when they needed him the most. They are sinners, nephew...the worst kind I have ever met. Bad luck follows that family and you do not need that in your life. Nor will I tolerate it in this house. Let this be a warning Samandriel...stay away from them," Zachariah said quietly but the venom was laced deep into his words. Samandriel could do nothing but nod, his eyes falling back on the table.

After dinner he barely spoke a word to anyone as he hurried up to his room. There was no lock on the door but he made due with putting a chair under the door handle. Hannah and Anna both knew to knock twice if they needed him. Malachi never bothered him when his aunt and uncle were home so he was at least safe for a while in his room.

He paced his room again and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. It would figure and totally cliched that he would meet the few people he really wanted to be friends with and be forbidden from them. Zach was just being...a dick. Yes, he was being a huge DICK. Samandriel felt silly but it made him smile hearing it roll around inside his head. He wish he could scream it out but he still needed a place to live for the year.

So, he bit down on his tongue and sunk down in his computer chair. One of the very very few good things about living here was the glorious computer his parents had gifted to him. Basically buying his forgiveness for shipping him away for his "new start". He booted up his computer and quickly signed into his Facebook account. Thankfully, Malachi didn't have Facebook and never found the urge to be apart of that little world. Samandriel didn't have many friends (none were from school) but it was enough to distract him for a while.

But this time he actually had a mission. First, he looked up Sam Winchester's page, only to find that it was really...bland and the last thing posted had been way before summer had started. But, he did find Castiel through it. Which had been a good thing seeing as how Castiel's last name was not Novak on his page...but Winchester. Samandriel swallowed against his dry throat and clicked on his name, his lips quirking up into a smile.

Castiel's profile picture was a close up of his face with a small calico kitten nuzzling his cheek. And right there, on his left middle finger, was a simple silver band. How had he not seen it before? Was he married to Sam's older brother? Wasn't he only 17? Question after question crashed around in his head and quickly clicked on his pictures.

There were tons of them, mostly of him and Dean. They were really cute together and though Dean seemed rough around the edges, it was clear how much he loved Castiel. He clicked on one that was just of their hands, matching silver bands around each of their fingers. There was a comment from Dean on the top with well over 15 likes. 

"Not quite official yet but the second you turn 18 and graduate, you're mine baby."

Samandriel smiled even though the envious feeling was trying to rip him up inside. He would give anything for someone to feel even half of that towards him. There was another comment under Dean's and his heart leaped into his throat. Quickly he clicked it without even reading and the picture of the man he had seen earlier popped up in front of him.

"Benny..." Samandriel whispered, his heart squeezing at how clear blue the man's eyes were. In the picture he was laying down on something and a huge husky type dog was snuggled into his chest. It was labeled "My lady". It was adorable and it made him wiggle in his seat when he saw that Benny actually put that he was interested in men on his profile. Not that he actually had the balls to talk to the guy...but at least he wasn't barking up the wrong tree. That counted for something...right?

There was a hesitant double knock on his door and he quickly shut the monitor off, quickly making his way to pull the chair out. Hannah poked her head in and smiled before moving towards his bed. He closed the door and followed her, arms crossing across his chest as she sat down.

"Listen Samandriel...I know you think my father is a hard, cruel man. But he does have your best interest at heart...and those...boys are not good to be around," she said softly. Samandriel frowned at her and stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It's a long story that I'm too tired to tell but just know this little cousin...they aren't the type of people you should be friends with. Trust me," Hannah said with a deep frown, her eyes staring at something past him. There was something she wasn't tell him but Samandriel didn't know if he really wanted to find out what it was. He waited for her leave the room and put the chair back. The idle screen on his monitor disappeared and Benny's face came back into view.

He made a decision right then...he just prayed that he wouldn't be proven wrong.

* * *

The next morning at school, just like yesterday, the sleek black car pulled up. A loud rock song blaring through the speakers. Sam shot out of the car, slamming the door a little harshly. Dean shot out and went to yell at his younger brother but Castiel crawled out, saying something softly at him.

Samandriel swallowed hard and clutched at his bag, his legs trembling a bit as he made his way towards the car. Castiel touched the side of Dean's neck, the annoyance completely melting away from the older boy's face. Dean's eyes popped up and settled on Samandriel, making him freeze mid-step, nearly tripping. Castiel spun around and smiled softly at him. He pecked Dean's lips and walked over, Samandriel's heart pumping in his chest.

"Hello..."

"Hi Castiel...I was...I was wondering if maybe we could talk before class starts?" Samandriel asked timidly. Castiel nodded, moving to stand under one of the many trees.

"I wanted to apologize...for blowing you off yesterday at lunch," Samandriel said softly. Castiel smiled at him and shrugged his shoulder.

"It's OK...I have to ask though...are you friends with Malachi?" Castiel asked. Samandriel shook his head with vigor.

"No...but...he is my cousin," he explained.

Castiel bit his lip and coughed out a laugh, "I'm sorry...that must be tough," Castiel said.

"It can be," he said with a strained smile. Castiel nodded slowly, a sad knowing look growing on his face. Samandriel watched as Castiel's hands wrung together almost nervously but seemed to relax greatly when slender fingers touched the ring around his finger. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before meeting Samandriel's eyes.

"I know the feeling..." he almost whispered, the bell ringing loudly over their heads, "You're always welcome to sit with us at lunch." Castiel touched his arm and gave him a warm smile, then he was off...hurrying towards his first class. Samandriel stood there for a moment...just staring off. The next bell sounded and he had to run so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

Samandriel clutched his tray to his stomach and held his breath, rushing over to the table where Castiel, Sam, Sarah and a few others were sitting at. All eyes blinked up at him and he nearly ran off but Sam ushered him closer.

"Hey! So...Cas told us Malachi is your cousin? Rough man," Sam said sitting back down. Samandriel nodded but stayed quiet, nervously sitting down across from him. Castiel moved to sit next to him, bumping his shoulder with a smile on his face. He remembered the haunted look from this morning...it made him feel better when he didn't see any sign of it still there.

"Please excuse their rude manners, I'm Charlie, this is Dorothy or Dory. That one down there is Garth," the red head said with a beaming smile. Samandriel nodded and waved to each of them, the nerves slowly melting away. He listened in as the friends started bantering around, playful insults thrown back and forth mostly between Sam and Charlie.

"Well well, what do we have here," Samandriel froze and turned to see Malachi sneering at him, his cold eyes flashing with mirth. The tension immediately grew around the table, a hand closing around his wrist. It was Castiel and somehow, he knew that Samandriel was going to try and get up to leave...to hide.

"You heard what my father said last night, didn't you dear cousin?"

"Of course I did...I wanted to make to make that decision for myself," he said, his voice only slightly wavering. Malachi snorted and shook his head.

"Your funeral..." he laughed before walking away with his friends. Samandriel felt his face burn hot and he couldn't bear to look up.

"Oh man, I just realized who your uncle is," Sam hissed. He looked up to see Sam rubbing at his face, "I can't even imagine what you go through at home." He opened his mouth to speak but had nothing to say...here he was sitting in the middle of a group of people who were constantly judged and misinterpreted...and they felt badly for him?

"Hey, if you ever need to escape...you can always come over to our house and hang out," Sam offered and Samandriel couldn't stop the grin growing on his face.

"Thank you...I might have to take you up on that soon," Samandriel said glancing over at Malachi who was having a heated discussion with Hannah, both of them glancing his way.

* * *

"Samandriel, in my office," he heard his Uncle bark out the second he entered the house. Of course, his cousin must have called him while they were at school. He swallowed down the sudden rise of bile in his throat and made his way down the hall. He entered the room, wanting to run the opposite way once he saw the cold look on his uncle's face.

"Close the door," he ordered, gesturing for him to come closer. Samandriel did as he was told and hugged himself nervously.

"I thought I was very clear last night about mingling with those Winchesters?" he said slowly. Samandriel raised his face and frowned.

"You were...I just don't see the reason...they were very nice..."

"That's what they do Samandriel! They bring you in with sweet words and endearing lies! If you are not careful nephew, they will suck you in as well! The Novak's are very good friends of mine and I had to council them when they turned their innocent boy Castiel against them! You are blood, I do not wish to see the same thing happen to you. You will stay away from them...do you understand me?" he said with a slight growl. Samandriel nodded and swallowed hard, practically running out of the room when he was dismissed.

He locked his door and instantly turned his computer on. Everything was a roiling mess inside him...he wanted to not believe his uncle but he was also so scared...what if he was right? He'd been lied to and betrayed before, why would this be any different? He turned towards his computer when he heard a few dings. His jaw dropped open when he saw several new Friend Notifications. Castiel, Sam, Sarah, Charlie, Dory and even Garth wanted to add him. The mouse pointer hovered over the add button and he held his breath, clicking on it.

He made his decision and wasn't backing down now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I just recently had a death in the family and this chapter was just...really hard to write for some reason. So, here we go. I apologize if it's awkward in some places, I just really wanted to get it out lol.

* * *

Samandriel woke up the next morning and hurried through his routine, not wanting to encounter his family before he had to dash out. He snatched up his bag and hurried outside, completely ignoring the bus stop. It was pretty warm outside, the sun blaring down at him as he hustled down the street. His head was beginning to pound when he heard a familiar rumbling sound. He looked over his shoulder and jumped, coming to a complete stop.

"Hey Samandriel...you want a ride?" Sam asked from the passenger window. His mouth dropped open when he took in the beautiful car idling next to him. Castiel was in the middle of the two brother's and Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Uh..s-sure...yeah," Samandriel stammered. He took a quick look back in the direction of his Uncle's house before clambering into the back seat.

"Samandriel, this is Dean, Dean this is our new friend Samandriel," Cas said with a huge smile. Samandriel glanced up and caught the greenest eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him in the rear view mirror, a soft smile pulling up the corners of the older boy's lips.

"Samandriel eh? Name seems a bit of a mouthful...almost worse than Castiel," Dean snorted. Cas made a rude noise and smacked his arm, the car jerking away from the curb to roar down the street. Samandriel took in a deep breath, his eyes closing as the air rushing though the open window whipped through his hair.

Far too soon the school building came into their view and Samandriel found himself groaning. Once Sam pulled the seat forward he scrambled out, thanking whoever was watching for not letting him fall on his face.

"I'll see you guys after," Dean said. Samandriel turned in time to see Dean tip Cas's face up for a kiss. He felt his face grow warm, quickly turning away to give them a little privacy.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Sam laughed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Samandriel grinned, allowing for his friend to lead him up the steps of the school where Charlie stood waiting for them. Only when he heard the purr of the car did he feel Cas catching up to them. For the first time since school started he walked into the building with a lighter heart. His new friends accompanied him to his locker, a harmless argument firing between Sam and Charlie. He was following them to Cas's locker when a hand clamped around his wrist, yanking him back.

"What the...Hannah?" Samandriel cried staring up into his cousin's concerned gaze. He gave a quick nod over to his friends letting them know he was ok. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled him farther away from them.

"Are you insane? My father noticed you missing at breakfast this morning...and then we see you pulling up with them? Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?" Hannah asked with disbelief. Samandriel rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard. He didn't want to get into trouble but some force was pulling him in only one direction. And it wasn't towards his family to be the good little boy they wanted him to be.

"Why do you dislike them so much Hannah? What did they ever do to you? Besides what your father drilled into your head?" Samandriel asked. Hannah's face scrunched up and she scoffed, waving the issue away with her hand.

"That's not even the point Samandriel..."

"Yes it is...so far the only answer I have gotten for staying away from them is that they don't got to church and no longer live with their parents. So until I hear something actually worth me staying away..."

"Fine..." Hannah said through clenched teeth. She grabbed his arm again and yanked him into an empty class room. He took a quick glance around, realizing that they were in some kind of computer lab. Hannah hugged her arms around her stomach and took in a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"Last year, I found myself not wanting to always listen to my parents...and that I just wanted to live my own life without their interference. So...I rebelled against them. Started hanging out with Dorothy...who now fraternizes with them on a daily basis. Anyway...I let her talk me into going to a party that was being thrown at the Winchester's. I thought it would be fun...and of course my parents begged me to not go, it only made me want to go even more," Hannah said. She took a few steps away from him to lean up against the desk, her eyes glued to the carpet. Samandriel frowned but stayed where he was. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"There was drugs...and alcohol everywhere. Some kids were even..having sex in the rooms. I tried to not pay attention to it all...I just wanted to have fun. Even before then, I had a little bit of a crush on Dean Winchester...so when he came up to me and offered me a drink, I gladly took it. It didn't take long before I passed out...and woke up in a bed...his bed...naked," Hannah said, her voice becoming harsh at the end. Samandriel's heart was thudding in his chest, the air tight in his lungs as he tried to breathe. This couldn't be right, Dean was with Castiel...

"What about Cas?" Samandriel asked tightly. She made a rude noise and wiped at her eyes.

"I doubt Castiel knows anything about it. I never said anything...I had no memory of what happened...but everything else that was going on inside that house, God people needed to know! Samandriel...I know they seem like amazing and different people but they will pull you down a horrible path. I learned my lesson and came back to my parents willingly," she said grabbing at his hands, her tone pleading. Samandriel shook his head, yanking his hands away from her roughly. He refused to believe this...he saw the way Dean looked at Castiel...there was no way.

Before she could utter another word he hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He caught Castiel looking over at him and he just shook hi head, hurrying off towards his first class.

* * *

Samandriel sat under a tree outside alone, his stomach growling angrily at the lack of food he ate. He didn't want to go into the lunch room...couldn't face his new friends or his cousin's condemning stares. Sighing heavily he let his head drop to his knees and closed his eyes. There was the sound of shuffling feet and he looked up to see Castiel staring down at him, his blue eyes set in a heated glare. He swallowed hard and went to speak but Cas held up his hand to stop him.

"I know what she told you...but it's a lie," Cas said through clenched teeth. Samandriel blinked a few times, staying silent. Cas dropped his backpack to the ground and started pacing in front of him, his hands twisting.

"Dean didn't touch her...we found her in that room after...it happened. She came to that party, which was actually for my birthday, with Dory. There was some alcohol and Dean did offer her some. She took it willingly. She started dancing with some guy but after that...we didn't see her until we found her in Dean's room," Cas explained. Samandriel frowned, slowly getting to his feet.

"What happened?"

"We asked her who had been in the room with her but she refused to name him, acting as if she truly regretted it and from what I could tell, she hadn't been drugged. She was completely lucid. She even got upset when she realized that Dean and I were together. She...tried to kiss him when he walked her out to her car. I don't know why she came up with this story...or why she blames Dean but I can assure you that he didn't touch her. He was with me the entire night," Cas answered. Samandriel rubbed his face and tried to put all the snarling pictures in his mind together. Once they formed a distinct image, he could see it as clear as day.

"So instead of accepting the truth that she had sex with someone who she didn't even like...she tells everyone what she supposedly saw to save her own skin..." Samandriel asked with a groan. Cas bit his lip, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Dean and his family have always had some sort of rumor following them but this...this was the worst. My parents tried so hard to keep me away from them but...I refused. I knew what happened that night and there was no drugs or random people having sex...the only one who did...was Hannah," Cas said with annoyance. Samandriel sighed heavily, taking a few steps closer to Cas.

"I'm...I'm sorry for assuming what she was telling me was truth..." he stammered. Cas smiled softly at him, his head shaking a little.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Samandriel...you hardly know us...how could you even begin to believe us over family? But...I knew what she was going to tell you...and judging by your face when you left that room...I had been right," Castiel forced out a laugh. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes before letting it out slowly. He grabbed Samandriel's hands, their eyes meeting,"Look...I'm not asking you to rebel against your family but you remind me...of myself last year. That struggle to find yourself but constantly being dragged down by what they want of you...it's daunting."

Samandriel nodded, his lips pressing in a tight line. He couldn't explain where it was coming from or where it even began or ended but there was a connection between he and Cas. Whether it be two kindred spirits or what...but he could feel deep inside of him. And by the wide eye look Cas was giving him, he felt it too.

"We're having a party tomorrow...you should come," Castiel said with a warm smile. Samandriel bit his lip and nodded, giving Cas's hands a little squeeze.

"Good...come on. Let's get you some real food," Cas teased leading him back inside.

* * *

The house was unbearably quiet when Samandriel got home from school. He gratefully accepted a ride from Dean but had him stop several houses down. He wasn't ashamed of being friends with them...he just needed some time to prepare for whatever his uncle would throw at him. Maybe he was in the clear...there wasn't a sound as he made his way towards the stairs. It hadn't even dawned on him to even check to see if there were any cars in the driveway.

He hurried to his room, throwing his backpack onto his chair before going towards his closest. There was a shuffle behind him and he froze, a familiar clearing of a throat. Slowly he turned to see his uncle sitting on the edge of his bed, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Hello there nephew..." Zachariah said slowly raising up to his feet. Samandriel swallowed hard and backed up until he hit the desk

"Samandriel, I do not know what to do. I have tried to tell you...to steer you away from that..temptation but I see now that you refuse to listen and obey. I wish this could have gone a different way Samandriel...it's barely the first week of school...I was hoping to not have to call your parents," Zachariah tsked. Something twisted in his stomach and he laughed, shaking his head a bit.

"You think...my parents would actually care? They'd be thrilled with just the thought of me making friends! And they would see past all the bull shit you and the others have have so called judged them for!" Samandriel cried. There was a blur, a loud crack resounding in his room. It took a moment to realize that his uncle had actually slapped him. He touched his face with a trembling hand and winced, the corner of his mouth was split and slightly bleeding.

"You listen to me you little ingrate...I will only put up with so much from you including you using that foul language. From this moment, you will stay in this bedroom until we find something suitable for your punishment!" Zachariah bellowed. Samandriel just glared at him, heat rising up in his chest.

"I have school tomorrow..."

"You will be dismissed..." Zachariah seethed. His eyes fell on his computer and he cried out when his uncle ripped the power cord out of the tower. That had been his birthday present from his parents...his only solace in this house. He felt the tell tale prickle behind his eyes as he glared up at his uncle who looked far too satisfied with himself.

"All you need to do is mind me Samandriel...that's all I ask. Goodnight," he sneered before disappearing out of the room. Samandriel sat there for a moment before letting out a loud noise of frustration. It just wasn't fair! It wasn't like he was a horrible kid who got into loads of trouble and had horrible grades! He wanted to call his parents so badly but they would only ask if he wanted to come back home. And what would he rather deal with? No matter what, he wouldn't be able to escape the bullying.

Letting out a loud sigh he grabbed up his bag and sank down in his computer chair, might as well get his homework done.

* * *

_Samandriel watched his feet slowly glide through the water, smiling at how cool it felt on his skin. The sun beat down on him and he turned his face up with closed eyes to soak it in. Everything felt amazing, even the slightly damp grass tickling the palms of his hands. Wherever he was, he didn't want to leave. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking past the sun spots before him. He was sitting at a small lake, trees every color surrounding him in a large circle. The grass was that lovely rich green with dots of flowers spread sporadically around him. He bit his lip and smiled, lazily reaching out to snag one up with his fingers._

_The petals smelled sweet and it made him smile even more. It was out of habit that had him glancing around quickly to see if anyone could see him. Once he was satisfied that he was truly alone, he slipped the flower behind his ear, softly giggling at how silly he must look. He closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath at all the earthy smells. _

_There was a rustling sound next to him but for whatever reason it didn't disturb him...because he knew instantly who it was. A deep chuckle filled his ears as he felt a presence along his arm. He cracked open an eye to see Castiel sitting next to him, a string of flowers in his hands. They didn't speak, only softly laughing at each other. Once his companion's nimble fingers stopped in their threading, Castiel leaned forward to put the crown of flowers on his head. Samandriel gave him a huge grin, his hand raising to touch the soft petals. Castiel bit his lip and raised another one up to his own head, the flowers a slightly different pattern._

_Samandriel opened his mouth to speak but Castiel smiled with a little shake of his head._

"_Shhhh," he hissed with a finger to his mouth. Samandriel cocked his head to the side, his eyes widening when he heard a loud shrill. He blinked a few times, quickly glancing back at his friend who looked incredibly sad. Castiel waved at him before getting up and fading out of his view. _

_Samandriel shot to his feet, his hands clamping over his ears as the shrill got louder and louder. _

He gasped loudly, shooting up in bed. His heart was thudding in his chest, the noise from his phone going off on his nightstand. Swallowing hard he snatched it up to see an unknown number calling him. He hesitated for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Samandriel? Hey it's Sam!" his friend cried out, the sound of a relived sigh coming through the phone. Samandriel blinked a few times glancing over at his clock. It was well past 9 am...school had already started. He rubbed a hand over his face and swallowed past his dry throat.

"Hey Sam...how'd you get my number?" he asked with a huff. Sam barked out a laugh.

"Oh Charlie's got her ways...man where are you? We tried to pick you up but you weren't there and then didn't see you at your locker. You feelin alright?" he asked. Samandriel bit his lip, his hands picking at his blanket.

"Um...yeah, I'm alright. Just...my uncle's kind of freaking out right now and grounded me...even from school," Samandriel said bitterly. Sam gave a low whistle; he could hear some voices in the back ground and he waited patiently.

"Look...I know hanging out with us isn't helping you at all but...you gotta know that all that crap they keep saying isn't true..."

"I know that Sam...I wish I could just...leave," Samandriel said, his tone tight with frustration. There was another exchange of voices before the phone was being passed to someone else.

"Samandriel...it's Castiel. Do you really want to escape? And truly see what they've been warning you against?" Castiel asked slowly. Samandriel swallowed hard and felt himself nod before uttering the word _Yes!_

* * *

A little over 11 hours later found Samandriel pacing the sidewalk in the spot where he had Dean drop him off two days ago. The nerves were roiling in his belly and he was constantly looking down the street towards his uncle's house, praying that no one in his family would see him.

Once and for all, he was going to see for himself what the hell had his uncle's panties in a twist. He had feigned a stomach ache and asked to go to bed early. His uncle had stared at him him for a moment, scrutinizing his face before nodding. Naomi wished him to feel better but he could feel their eyes on him as he hurried up the stairs. He turned off the lights and pretended to fall asleep. Sure enough, his aunt came to check on him within 15 minutes of him laying down. Once he was confidant that no one would come checking on him again, he got up and slipped out his window.

Castiel had told him that Dean would come pick him up around 8:30ish so when he heard a different type of rumbling from behind him, he paid it no mind. When it got louder and seemed to have stopped right next to him, he turned slowly. His heart shot right up into his throat...it wasn't Dean picking him up in his sleek black car.

But Benny...on a very huge Harley.

The older man grinned at him and bit his bottom lip, "You Angel?" his voice was smooth and had a deep southern drawl. It crawled along his skin, giving him goosebumps and he found himself inching closer.

"A-Angel?" he stammered, knowing all to well that his face was slowly turning a lovely shade of red. Benny chuckled, that small smile stretching his lips a bit wider.

"Dean said you had an angel name just like his Castiel..."

"Oh...it's, um...Samandriel," he said, inwardly cursing himself for nearly forgetting his own damn name. Benny chuckled again, the sound of it pressing along his flamed skin soothingly.

"How bout I just call ya Angel? Us simple minded guys don't do too well with long names," Benny grinned with a wink. Samandriel's body was a second from turning to goo, completely melting at the drawl in his voice along with that amazing smile. Now he was going to call him angel? Samandriel closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before opening them, looking at the older man through his lashes. Benny sucked in a breath, a low growl slipping past his lips.

"Maybe not so much an angel...got a little demon in you don't ya sweetheart?" Benny grinned. Samandriel bit his lip and coyly shrugged, thanking wherever this bravado was coming from.

"Well come on then, better get you to the party before Dean thinks I kidnapped you," Benny snickered, holding out his hand. Samandriel held his breath and reached out with a trembling hand. Benny was incredibly gentle helping him onto the back of his bike, guiding his arms to wrap around his solid torso.

"Hold on tight darlin," Benny said, the grin evident in his voice. Samandriel clung onto him and bit his lip hard to keep his grin from breaking his face as the bike took off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Samandriel couldn't help but cling onto the older man's leather jacket, the knuckles of his fingers almost turning white. Benny, the glorious mountain of a man seemed to feel his anxiousness, only chuckled softly, one of his hands that was impossibly warm closed over his. Samandriel loosened his grip only to gasp when Benny's large calloused hand wrapped around his fingers.

"Almost there Darlin," he drawled, his voice barely audible over the rushing of air. Samandriel had never been on a motorcycle...and he really was trying to enjoy it. But everything was flying by them in a blur, the only thing he could focus on was the the rumbling under him and the wonderful sage scent surrounding him from Benny. He didn't mind being on the bike...in fact he wanted this ride to go on for far much longer than it was...but he was nervous. What if this party was everything that his family had warned him about? What if Benny was the type of guy to take advantage? Oh God...what if they really weren't on their way to Castiel's house? He swallowed hard and tried to ask something but his voice locked up in his throat. Benny's hand squeezed at his wrist, moving to grip the handlebar to make a left turn.

Samandriel yelped with how low the bike dipped in the turn, earning him a barked out laugh. Benny slowed the bike in front of a simple two story house...the yard looked well cared for and Dean's all too familiar car sat in the driveway. A few other cars were there and he could hear the muffled sounds of music coming from the house. Samandriel frowned a bit taking in his surroundings. Ok...rumor 1 completely destroyed. He had been told that where they lived was in the worst part of their town. If he remembered correctly, they weren't even close to it. This neighborhood was only maybe 20 minutes from his own...

"Not what you expected?" Benny asked as he helped Samandriel off the bike. He frowned again with a shake of his head.

"Not expected...was told. Just wondering why people are so dumb to believe in certain rumors," Samandriel replied quietly. Benny chuckled swinging his leg over the bike.

"You haven't seen nothing yet cher, c'mon," Benny said, his hand finding its way on the small of his back. Samandriel fought off a shiver and let himself be led up the concrete walkway, the music inside the house growing louder. He frowned again...it didn't sound like normal music...if he was correct, it sounded more like the game...Rock Band. He looked at Benny over his shoulder only to be met with a little grin, an arm reaching out to push open the door.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Samandriel said in a rush of breath. He stepped through the door and couldn't help laughing as he looked around. Sure enough, there were 4 people in front of a modest size tv, playing the video game Rock Band. Dean had a guitar in his hands while sharing the mic with someone he didn't recognize. To the right was a small dining room where he saw Sam, Sarah and Castiel standing in front of the table over loaded with food, the peals of laughter almost louder than the music.

"This is the wild parties everyone is so scared of?" Samandriel asked with some exasperation. Benny bit his bottom lip trying to stifle a smile as he nodded.

"Mmhmm...now...don't give us too much credit just yet. You know...we do sometimes drink...and sometimes couples do find a nice corner to make out...but other than that...this is pretty much it," Benny answered. Before Samandriel could answer an arm was sliding over his shoulders and he was met with dark blue eyes.

"I'm so glad you made it Samandriel," Cas said giving him a warm hug. Samandriel couldn't help but laugh a little as he returned the embrace. He could smell the alcohol on Cas's breath but he wasn't sloshed over drunk.

"Cas is really the only one who drinks...well besides myself," Benny teased reaching out to ruffle Castiel's already unruly hair. Cas grumbled something at him making the taller man bark out another laugh. He was led closer into the family room where he was greeted by several others. The girl he had seen Dean share the mic with he finally realized was Dory. Charlie was coming down the stairs, her arms full of several board games with an older boy following close behind her.

Looking over his shoulder he caught sight of Benny leaning against the wall, drinking slowly from a beer as he watched the others silently. He wanted to go over and try talking to him but Castiel was starting to pull him towards the kitchen. He followed him through the house until they were out back and Samandriel couldn't help but laugh at his friend stumbling around. Castiel's eyes were so bright and a huge smile stretched on his lips as he spun around in the grass. He tripped on his feet and giggled on his way to the ground, falling in a heap.

"Are you alright?" Samandriel chuckled hurrying over to him. Castiel grabbed at his hand, pulling him down next to him.

"Mmhmm...of course I am! I'm really glad you came Saman...Sam...you need a nickname...where's Dean? He's really good at nicknames," Castiel giggled looking around for his boyfriend. Samandriel grinned with a shake of his head.

"I'm glad too," he said quietly. There was a warm press on his arm and he looked up to see glassy blue eyes staring at him.

"You...you remind me of me. I was...so proper and scared. My parents hated me...hated everything I was or did...but then I met Dean..." Castiel gave a gummy smile, his eyes turning incredibly soft, "and...he showed me what it was like to be free. That I could make my own choices. He was just...happy that I was...you know...happy. Even if I hadn't fallen in love with him...we'd still be best friends...and I'd still be here. I...I don't...I'm not telling you what to do...but you have to do what makes you...happy." Samandriel looked up in his face and swallowed hard at the tears brimming in his eyes. He reached out and took Castiel's hand, squeezing his fingers.

"I'll try..."

"No...not good enough. Promise me Saman," he tried to say his name again only to wave his hand in front of his face before grabbing at Samandriel's wrists gently.

"Don't let them break you ok?" Castiel whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. Samandriel nodded, pulling Castiel into a hug.

"I won't Castiel...I promise," he said softly. Behind him there was a shuffling sound, when he turned to look up he saw Dean smiling almost a little sadly down at them. He moved a bit closer and Cas was suddenly turning to him, reaching up with grabby hands.

"Hey baby...you ok?" Dean asked kneeling down.

"Mmhmm...Dean...he needs a nickname...to hard to say when I'm inebriated..." Castiel mumbled falling into Dean's open arms. Samandriel laughed softly but felt a sharp twist of envy setting in his chest. Dean hugged Castiel close, his fingers running through that thick mop of hair.

"I bet. Thanks for staying with him, Samandriel...he only gets like this when...shit starts to bug him," Dean said softly. Castiel hummed happily snuggling further into Dean's chest. Samandriel shrugged pulling a little at the grass by his leg.

"I don't mind," he answered with a little smile. Dean returned it, nodding a bit.

"You staying over or did you need Benny to take you home later?" Dean asked. Before he could answer Castiel was laughing like an idiot.

"He's staying duh Dean...sheesh you never listen to me," he cracked up. Dean rolled his eyes but a smile was easily seen on his face.

"I'd like to stay but...I'd have to be back early in the morning..." Samandriel said. Dean nodded, moving to pick Castiel up in his arms as he stood up.

"Well, come back inside. I'm gonna put this one to bed," Dean grinned walking back into the house as Castiel continued to giggle in his shoulder. Samandriel watched them until they disappeared through the door, a knot slowly forming in his throat. A part of him was pretty envious of Castiel and his relationship with a guy like Dean...he'd give anything to have someone take care of him like that. To actually want too. He stayed outside for a few more minutes, breathing in the warm arm. It was nice to know that even though he was out there by himself...he wasn't truly alone here.

He came back into the house and smiled when Sam called him over, eagerly pulling him into the beginnings of a very heated monopoly game.

* * *

It was nearly 1 am when he found himself back outside, his eyes closed and face upturned towards the moon. Huge puffy clouds were moving towards them in the sky, the light of the moon creating an almost ethereal haze. He had finally come out of his shell during round 2 of Monopoly, completely killing everyone else in the game. It was one of his favorites and everyone always underestimated him because he was so quiet. He was having so much fun getting to know everyone...it was nice to finally come out from behind the wall a little.

People were still playing games though a few had passed out on the couches in the living room. Castiel even came back down, looking a bit steadier then before. He tried to apologize but Samandriel only waved him off, giving him a hug instead. Now he was sitting on one of the chairs with his arms around his knees, enjoying the quiet once again. He took in a deep breath, the air around him was beginning to smell like rain. He let his eyes slowly blink open, the clouds were much closer and he could see some lightening off in the distance. He shuddered...electrical storms were not his favorite thing. The door on his left opened and he froze when Benny moved to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Havin fun?" Benny asked quietly, his voice a gentle hum. Samandriel nodded sitting back against the chair, hugging his knees closer.

"Good...it's nice having a new face around here," Benny said with a little chuckle. Samandriel bit his lip and smiled, warmth settling in his cheeks. Benny grinned at him, moving so his body was facing his.

"Castiel told me you were having trouble at home?" Benny asked quietly. Samandriel frowned, looking away. He didn't want to talk about this now...he was having a good time and the object of his infatuation was within a foot from him.

"Hey...I only ask because...I remember what Castiel went through. I want to help ya if I can," he said.

"Why? You barely know me," he said finally, looking back at the mass of man next to him. Benny frowned, shrugging his shoulders a bit as his hands folded together over is knees.

"Because I want too? I trust Cas's judgment and he likes you...whether it be cause he sees himself in you or whatever else...he wants you to be in our little group of misfits," Benny laughed, his light blue eyes shining in the moon light. Samandriel smiled, feeling the butterflies in his chest spin around.

"Ok..."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Benny asked holding out his hand. Samandriel nodded, fishing it out of his back pocket to place in his fingers. He watched as he punched in a phone number before handing it back to him, "If you ever need savin...call me ok? Dean usually has his hands full with Castiel and his little brother..."

Samandriel swallowed hard and took back his phone, his fingers tracing over Benny's name on the screen. "I-I will...thank you," Samandriel said softly. Benny grinned reaching out to squeeze his wrist.

"Get some sleep Angel...wake me up when you need to get back to your house in the morning," Benny said before going into the house. Samandriel watched him go, his heart hammering in his chest as the butterflies swam around even faster. He was just about to dance around when a huge clap of thunder exploded in the quiet night, making him nearly scream as he scrambled to get inside.

* * *

Samandriel rolled over onto his side for probably the hundredth time that night. The storm was in full swing and every time the thunder rolled, he would jerk awake. He knew there was nothing to really be scared of but he was terrified all the same. The couch he was lying on was comfortable and nearly pulled him back to sleep when a loud crack of lightening hit the ground probably not too far from where they lived. He jolted up right and tried to catch his breath, his fingers clutching at his heart through his thin t shirt.

Somewhere in the distance he heard a door open and close. He almost ignored it when someone was obviously walking closer to him. He looked over his left shoulder and swallowed hard. Benny was smiling softly at him, his hand outstretched to him. He quirked up a brow but took it anyway.

"Come on Angel," he whispered, leading him down the hall.

"What..."

"I've been listening to you toss and turn out here long enough...you need some sleep," he said opening the door to his bedroom. Samandriel bit his lip and shuffled into the room, hugging his arms around his stomach. There was a bright flash of white light and a loud clap of thunder followed right after, making him yelp. He jumped, nearly tripping over his own feet. Large warm hands steadied him, keeping him upright. He sucked in a quick breath when he was gently pulled back to lean up against Benny's solid chest.

"Shhh cher...I've got ya," he drawled, those same warm hands rubbing up and down his arms. Samandriel finally relaxed, his tensed up muscles finally unknotting. Benny pulled away, leading him over to the bed. Samandriel froze, staring up at him with wide eyes. Benny only smiled, shaking his head before guiding him to lay down. Samandriel swallowed, watching as Benny crawled in next to him, his arm snaking around his middle to pull him into his warmth.

"Sleep Angel," he whispered, his lips brushing ever so slightly along the shell of his ear. Samandriel shivered, snuggling further into his arms before letting his eyes flutter closed, instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Samandriel groaned when he felt his phone vibrating near his head. His hand slid under the pillow and shut it off without even opening his eyes. He had been so warm and comfortable, the idea of waking up made him make an unhappy noise. Sometime in the night he must of have forgotten where he was because he froze when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a very solid chest. His eyes finally popped open and realized he was not in his own bedroom.

"Shhh Angel...you're at Dean and Castiel's remember?" A very deep southern drawl said behind him. Slowly he turned and let out a little embarrassed laugh when he saw Benny grinning sleepily at him.

"I do now..." he laughed again and rubbed at his face as Benny chuckled. He could feel eyes on him and he tried to not blush but he was never that lucky.

"You sleep okay?" Benny asked. Samandriel cracked open an eye, biting his lip as he took in the man next to him. His face was so warm and open with such a gentle smile stretched on his lips it made Samandriel shiver a little.

"Yes...I didn't want to wake up though," he answered with a little pout. Benny grinned, nodding a little bit.

"I know the feelin...well, it's about 7...you have time for some breakfast?" Benny offered. Samandriel's eyes widened before he found himself nodding eagerly. Benny laughed, reaching out to rustle his hair just before he crawled out of the bed. Samandriel watched him pull on some clothes. It was the first time he had gotten to see the man clearly without a shirt. He couldn't help the flutter in his chest...Benny had an amazing body. All solid muscle rippled in his shoulders and back, down into his biceps. But he wasn't ripped like a body builder...he was beefy and Samandriel bit his lip when he saw the slight tummy Benny had. When he had realized he had a preference for men, he had quickly found out that fluffier men were his type. And Benny's body was perfection in his eyes. Now that he saw exactly what he wanted in the flesh, he had no idea how to go about even trying to get it.

Samandriel knew he was staring and far too long for it to considered healthy. Benny turned and grinned at him before pulling on a long sleeved Henley. Samandriel blushed, pulling the blankets over his head as the heat in his cheeks intensified.

"When you're done hiding Angel, come into the kitchen," he heard Benny say, amusement lilting his tone. Samandriel sighed, waiting for the door to close before he pushed the covers off his body. He found his clothes near the door, quickly pulling them on while wondering who had brought them in here. There was a small mirror hanging over Benny's dresser and he frowned at his appearance. His hair was sticking up in every direction with lovely dark circles under his eyes. It had been the best sleep he'd had in a while but it wasn't near enough. His face warmed again with the memory of that solid weight at his back, making him feel safe.

It gave him a little hope that maybe Benny saw more to him than what he even saw in himself. But Benny was gentleman...and probably only did those things because of his nature...or maybe Dean had asked him to be nice? He had no clue...but he had to be careful. He had a horrible habit of becoming too hopeful and having his heart shattered. There was a little knock on the door before it was slowly being pushed open revealing a set of dark blue eyes.

"Hey Samandriel...Benny told me you were up. How are you feeling?" Castiel asked coming in to the room. Samandriel smiled over at him, eying the rather huge sweater hanging off his thin friend. He had on boxer shorts that looked too big for him with socks pulled up to his mid calf. Castiel glanced down at his clothes and shrugged with a goofy smile.

"Dean had to go to work and I like wearing his clothes," he said. Samandriel gave his friend a smile, pulling on his own sweater from last night and pushed his feet into his shoes. Castiel gave him a knowing look and Samandriel laughed softly.

"Sorry...I'm OK. A little out of it I guess. Not used to waking up in a strange house...not to mention in someone's bed," he mumbled, his face burning red when he realized how that came out. His head shot up to gauge his friend's response. Castiel only shrugged his shoulders again and yawned, his eyes crinkling on the sides.

"It happens...I'm just glad you got some rest. Storms scare the crap out of me sometimes and I have a hard time sleeping," Castiel said leading him out the room but before he could close the door Castiel turned to him whispering, "If something did happen between you and Benny though...it's OK. I think he really likes you."

Samandriel swallowed hard, his arms wrapping around his middle. It was something he always did when the nerves or the anxiety was rising to high and too fast, "N-No...nothing happened, we just..."

"Hey...no that's...I just wanted you to know that if it did...we wouldn't say anything. Usually, whatever happens in this house with our close friends stays here. I kinda figured nothing would happen though..." Castiel said with a thoughtful smile. Samandriel frowned, his emotions going through loops in his mind. Had that been an insult towards him?

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Benny's not a promiscuous guy...he doesn't just let people in his bed unless he has some kind of feelings for them..." Castiel explained. Samandriel bit his lip and couldn't fight the stupid grin from spreading.

"But...he hardly knows me," he said quietly. Castiel only shrugged, he grabbed up his hand to lead him into the kitchen where the yummy smells of bacon filled the air. Just like Castiel had promised...nothing was said about him sleeping in Benny's room.

* * *

It was his own fault but he had been having so much fun that he didn't realize what time it was until his phone started ringing around 9. He swallowed hard as he read his uncle's name on his caller id. His eyes met Castiel's and knew something close to fear crossed his face. Castiel was shushing everyone, even Sam rushed over to turn off the radio.

"Just say you went for a walk before everyone woke up or something," Castiel said softly. Samandriel nodded and held his breath as he slid the screen to answer.

"Where in God's name are you Samandriel!" his uncle's voice boomed through the phone. He had to hold it away from his ear a little with a wince..

"I woke up early and wanted to take a walk..." he said timidly. There was a silence on the other side for a second then his uncle sighed heavily.

"Did you forget that you were to stay in your room until I saw it best for you to come out?" he said slowly. Samandriel had forgotten that part entirely but he closed his eyes, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"I-I just needed some fresh air uncle...I'm sorry. I'll come home..."

"No, I'll come get you where exactly are you?" he barked. Samandriel raised wide eyes at Castiel as his friend frantically wrote down something...a name of a park he was assuming. Benny was rushing past them while he told his uncle what was on the paper.

"Well...you did walk far. I'll be there in a moment...then we are going to church. When we get home you are to do your homework. Is this understood Samandriel?"

"Yes sir..." he said and the phone clicked. Pressing his elbows into the table he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Everything had been going so good...and he was having fun! A hand was rubbing his back in slow circles when he heard footsteps next to him.

"We should be able to get there before he does," Benny said, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. Samandriel felt a burn at the back of his eyes...he didn't want to leave. Castiel gave him a hug before he was engulfed in Sam's arms.

"Call us if you need anything OK?" the younger boy said. He nodded before quickly following Benny to the garage. He was about to head towards the bike when Benny whistled low, pointing towards an old beat up truck. Samandriel shot up a brow at him and grinned as he crawled into the cab.

"So...why didn't you pick me up in this last night?" he asked as Benny started up the truck.

Benny barked out a laugh with a shake of his head, "Because it seemed less creepy? And...I don't know cher...maybe I wanted to impress the boy I had seen staring at me a while back," he said with a smile. Samandriel pressed his lips together as he blushed yet again, turning his head to glance out the window. Though it was embarrassing he couldn't stop smiling the whole way to the park.

Thankfully, no one else was there when they pulled up. He went to scoot out but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I was serious Angel...if you need me to come get you at any time...call me," he said, his eyes boring into his own. Samandriel nodded, fighting off the insane urge to crawl into the man's lap and hold on for dear life. He got out and watched him leave, giving him a sad wave. It wasn't even 2 minutes later when his uncle's car pulled up. Quickly he ran over and instantly slid into the back seat of the car, his aunt Naomi barely acknowledging him from the passenger side. His cousin Malachi grinned at him and he swallowed hard. This was so not going to be fun.

* * *

They entered the church and he felt a little calmer, his family only treated him as a nuisance here...never raising harsh words towards him in fear of others hearing. Malachi was always on his best behavior too. He had no idea where the girls were and he really wished Anna had come. He followed behind them, staying quiet until he heard his uncle call for him.

"Samandriel this here are the Novaks...Lilith and Azazel..." Zachariah said with a huge, fake smile. His eyes widened as he took in who he now knew were Castiel's parents. Lilith was beautiful but in a very cold, statue sort of way. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders in waves while her blue eyes stared straight at him. They weren't dark or held any of the warmth he saw in Castiel's. And Azazel was out right creepy, especially when he grinned over at him. He shook their hands, his skin crawling when their fingers touched.

"I was hoping...that you two could shine some light for my poor nephew...he seems to be loosing his way just as your poor Castiel did," his uncle said with an underlying threat in his voice. Samandriel frowned up at him only to flinch at the flash of anger in his uncle's eyes. He wasn't loosing his way at all...maybe he was actually finding it. He wanted to scream it at his uncle but he was in a church and no matter how his beliefs differed from his family...he still believed in God. And prayed that he would help lead him out of this mess.

Lilith bristled at the mention of her sons name while Azazel grimaced, his arm wrapping around his wife's shoulders. It was so forced it made him sick.

"He was such a good boy...always listened and never once disobeyed us. Then he met that Winchester...and everything changed. He wasn't our sweet little boy anymore. Something took root inside and pulled him away from us," Lilith said sadly as if this speech had been rehearsed, a small little pout on her lips.

"We tried getting him help...brought him to church more often...had him speak with your uncle. But he wouldn't listen and we realized that we had to let him go. Lest he bring us straight down with him...if you value your faith Samandriel, listen to your uncle," Azazel said. Samandriel blinked up at him, biting down hard on his tongue, so badly wanting to scream at him. Instead he gave them what they wanted to see, a forced smile and a nod.

"May I go to the gardens uncle? I wish to pray and repent there," he said quietly. His uncle nodded with a wide smile, waving him off. He didn't hesitate hurrying out of the church where the air had become stale and stifling. The gardens weren't very big but they served in hiding him and helping him keep his calm. He usually never got this angry but he could feel the blinders being yanked off. No wander Castiel had run screaming from those people.

How in the hell did they have a son so sweet and caring like Castiel? Yeah he had some pretty naive parents but they had never treated him badly...only his uncle, his aunt and Malachi. Something was really off here and he couldn't piece it together. He spent over an hour thinking quietly to himself, the smell of roses lifting his spirits greatly. As he was leaving he could hear hushed whispers on the other side of one of the bushes he was crouched next to. He recognized one of them to be Lilith's.

"Oh Naomi...I am so sorry you have to put up with the little brat all year," Lilith scoffed, bitterness dripping from her words. Samandriel squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard on his lip.

"It's quite alright Lilith...I never did like that side of Zachariah's family anyway. The Pike's have always been...loose in their faith. No wonder their son is the way he is," Naomi groaned.

"I'm sorry...did you say Pike?" Lilith asked. Samandriel peaked through the bush and frowned at how wide Lilith's eyes were. Had she heard of his parents before this? And why did she suddenly look terrified?

"Yes? His sister Eve married Joshua Pike...is there something wrong Lilith?" Naomi asked with a quirked brow. Lilith shook her head vigorously, her hands raising to smooth her hair.

"Of course not...I just remembered that my husband and I need to be somewhere soon. It was good to see you...I hope you the best when it comes to your nephew," she said quickly before spinning on her heel to hurry back into the church. Samandriel blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He watched as Naomi stared after her, shaking her head she followed a moment later.

He waited a few more minutes before standing up, brushing off his pants and making his way into the church. He found his aunt and uncle pretty quickly, he was relieved to see that they were ready to leave. The moment they got back to the house he hurried into his room to collapse down on his bed. He was exhausted. For the first time since getting out of the truck he was able to check his phone, smiling at all the text messages.

_Message from Castiel: _Hey...just wanted to make sure you were OK?

_Message from Sam: _Did you get caught? Are you OK?

_Message from Dean:_ Cas and Sam just told me what happened...you in trouble at all?

_Message from Benny: _Hey Angel...just checkin up on ya.

Samandriel felt his chest twist in a pleasant way and smile as he answered, letting them know he was OK He left out the conversation he had overheard, wanting to talk to Castiel in person about it. He saved Benny's for last and blushed a little as he typed out the message.

_Message from Samandriel: _I'm OK..was forced to go to church but other than that I'm just tired. Thank you for helping me.

His phone binged quite a few times with responses but the one he was waiting for the most didn't come for a few minutes.

_Message from Benny: _Sorry about that, had to go on a food run with Dean. Good to hear that...and thanks is not needed. Hopefully we'll get to see you here more often.

Samandriel grinned, hugging his phone to his chest as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Samandriel had expected to see the Impala waiting for him down the street from his uncle's house that next Monday but he was more than pleased to see Benny. He bit his lip and walked towards him, grinning at the motorcycle rumbling loudly. He had been terrified of it at first but now it just made Benny that much more drool worthy.

"What are you doing here?" Samandriel asked with a bright smile. Benny laughed, his hand rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

"Well...would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you again?" Benny grinned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Samandriel had to hold back the very inappropriate giggle and laughed instead.

"I'd like to believe it...but I don't understand why though," Samandriel answered truthfully. It had been something on his mind all weekend. Why would a man like Benny even waste his time with someone like him?

"I'm still figuring that part out myself Angel...there's just something about you. You want a ride?" Benny asked, his smile slowly fading. He could tell the older man was afraid he had gone to far and he didn't like seeing that tightness in Benny's eyes. Samandriel nodded and took Benny's hand, moving to sit behind him. His arms wrapped around him tightly and shivered when he was able to feel all that muscle against him again. Benny let out a soft sigh before the bike was roaring down the street.

They pulled up just as the bell was ringing so he didn't get much of a chance to say goodbye, just an awkward wave before he had to rush into the building. But he could feel Benny's eyes on him the entire time.

He didn't get to see any of his friends until lunch time rolled around and he was grateful to see their relieved smiles when he walked up to them. He didn't have to look to know that Malachi was watching him but he was beyond caring at this point. Now that he knew exactly what went on at that house...all their arguments about how "dangerous" these people were to his eternal soul was complete bull shit.

They ate their lunch while talking about classes and such, his eyes constantly finding Castiel's. Samandriel stood up and motioned for him to follow, walking outside towards the little area where he had eaten by himself.

"Everything OK?" Castiel asked chewing on his lip. Samandriel sighed heavily, his arms crossing over his stomach.

"I...met your parents," he answered. Castiel's eyes widened and he forced out a bitter laugh.

"Oh wow...that must have been fun. Let me guess they gave you this...heart breaking story of how I strayed from them towards sin?" he laughed, his eyes rolling dramatically. Samandriel nodded, not being able to laugh a little himself. He still couldn't see any of those two in Castiel what so ever.

"Can...can I ask something? I just don't want to offend you..."

"Of course."

"Are you adopted? Because...they're so cold..."

Castiel barked out another laugh but this time it was genuine, "Yeah...I am. It was one of their many excuses to try and get me to come back. That I should feeling guilty for being a waste of their "investment". Whoever my real parents were I'm guessing were geniuses or something...no idea. They refuse to tell me anything...and I couldn't even find my birth certificate. It doesn't matter though because the second I turn 18...I won't have to carry their last name anymore...I'll be a Winchester," Castiel said with a dreamy sigh. Samandriel smiled brightly, tentatively reaching out to give Castiel a hug. He was pulled in and felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as Castiel wrapped around him.

"I don't know what this is...but I'm just so glad you're here," Castiel mumbled in his ear. Samandriel didn't know how to take that...but it made his chest squeeze tight and his eyes burned with tears. No one had ever said that to him. He clung onto Castiel's shirt, laughing a little breathlessly.

"I'm glad you're here too Castiel."


	6. Chapter 6

Samandriel was sitting in his window watching as the rain pelted down into the earth, an almost whimsical smile gracing his lips. The soft flow of music was muted against the rain but he could still hear it, humming along with the strings. His journal sat untouched in his lap...he'd been meaning to write in it for awhile now, the smell of rain had distracted him. The house was quiet, everyone had left for their usual activities for a Friday night, leaving him blessedly alone. He sighed, his eyes closing as a breeze flitted through the screen of his window.

He was so comfortable wrapped up in his huge comforter and sweater that he nearly fell asleep, almost missing the glow of his phone. The little chime startled him, making him sit up and look around. He didn't want to move out of his cocoon but did anyway, he didn't want to accidentally miss a message from Castiel...or Benny.

Over the last few weeks he had become very close to that little group of "misfits", almost inseparable to Castiel. It didn't matter to him anymore what his family threatened him with, he still ate with them at school and accepted rides in the morning and even daring to say yes to the ones to home. He loved sitting in the back seat of the Impala and listen to Sam and Dean bicker while Castiel sat with him laughing. But more often than not, it was Benny waiting for him, giving him a shy smile before Samandriel would climb onto the back of his motorcycle. Most Friday or Saturday nights he would sneak out and find himself spending the night over at their house. He'd start the night off on the couch, only to sneak into Benny's room to snuggle up with the bear of a man.

Samandriel didn't understand or really know where it was going...but what he did know, is that he liked having Benny's arms around him, hugging him throughout the night. Whether Benny did or not, he never seemed to show any displeasure about it. He'd always have to rush home afterward but it was worth it, especially to see Malachi's face each time he wasn't caught. His cousin knew something was up...but never once said anything about it.

He glanced down at the screen and smiled, biting his bottom lip as he read over the text.

**Message from Benny: **_Hey Angel...if it's not raining tomorrow night, would you wanna do something?_

Was this going to be a date or would everyone else be there as well? Samandriel mulled it over for a few minutes...the very thought of this being a date exciting him to no end. He wanted to type a message to Castiel but laughed, he was probably sitting in the same room with the man. Sam was out of the question as well, he'd just go and ask Benny what was going on. And Dean would most likely send him a vague answer consisting of the words _I don't know. _

Samandriel licked his dry lips and held his breath before quickly typing his reply, not wanting Benny to think anything bad.

**Message from Samandriel: **_I would love too. What did you have in mind?_

**Message from Benny: **_That would be a surprise...when do you think you can sneak out?_

Samandriel glanced over at his clock and tried to remember what usually happened on Saturday's around here. Zachariah always made them go to church in the morning, then would be sent up to their rooms for homework and studying. Naomi usually had dinner prepared around 6ish and that was it from what he could think of. He'd lock himself up in his room afterward, mostly to keep to himself, only letting in Anna if she really needed him.

**Message from Samandriel: **_Maybe around 7?_

**Message from Benny: **_Sounds good...I'll be waiting for you in the usual spot. Sweet dreams Angel._

**Message from Samandriel: **_You too Benny, can't wait for tomorrow :)_

Samandriel let himself giggle softly, hugging the phone to his chest. Now he only had to get through tonight and tomorrow before he could see him...and whatever this surprise was.

* * *

Samandriel stared at his uncle, trying to keep his mouth from flopping open. They had been walking out of the church when he had been informed that they were going over to the Novak's house for dinner...and would be spending several hours there. Ruining the plans he had made with Benny...he swallowed hard and succeeded in not stomping over to the car like a child. He had to think fast...there was no way he was going over to that house, not when he could be having a much better time. He wasn't stupid, he knew what his Uncle was playing at, wanting the Novak's to plead with him once again about turning into their son.

All of them would be surprised to know that he would be ecstatic to even be a fraction of the amazing person Castiel was. On the rare occasion that the two of them got to be alone, Castiel had shared with him his artwork and photography. It was beautiful, the way he would capture the small moments that everyone would over look. And he was sneaky too. There were quite a few shots of himself in Castiel's book, ones where he was caught staring at Benny, or smiling at a compliment thrown his way from one of the others.

There was one that had caught his breath...it had been storming again one night and he couldn't help climbing into the downstairs bay window, his knees pulled up to his chest as the rain fell. The image had caught Benny, who was sitting at the table playing cards with the others, glancing over at him. A hint of a smile on his lips. Samandriel had begged Castiel for a copy, only to receive the one right out of the book. He had it tucked away in his journal that he hid carefully...not wanting prying eyes to find it.

On one of those nights, Samandriel had expressed that he didn't think he had any talents...laughing softly as he admitted that all he was good at was getting good grades. Castiel had blanched, waving his hands almost spastically in front of him with how upset he was. Samandriel nearly fell off the bed laughing, finally calming down enough to hear Castiel chide him for that comment.

"What do you like to do? Besides studying," Castiel asked. Samandriel wrung his hands together in his lap...there was one thing he loved but never got the chance to really play around with it...he whispered it quietly only to have Castiel flick him in the shoulder.

"Alright alright...I like writing," he said flicking his friend back. Castiel beamed, nodding his head in approval. They spent the next couple of hours talking about it, ending the conversation with a promise from Samandriel to show him some of his work. Which, was what he was going to do this weekend...but he could only sneak out once and he was going to use that for the "date" with Benny.

But now even that was looking to be impossible. The second they arrived back to the house, Samandriel shot out of the car to close himself in his bedroom. It was almost noon, leaving him only about 5 hours to come up with some excuse to not go. He groaned loudly and fished his phone out from under his mattress. His uncle had tried taking it away from him last week...now he hid it along with his journal.

It only rang twice when Castiel finally answered with a laugh, barely able to get a hello out.

"Castiel...I need your help," Samandriel said. It got quiet on the other end, only the sound of rustling.

"Samandriel...what's wrong?" Castiel asked. There was another voice in the background but Castiel shushed who he assumed was Dean.

"I'm supposed to go on a d...hang out with Benny tonight but now my uncle wants us to have dinner...at your parents house," Samandriel said with a heavy sigh. Castiel groaned, staying silent for a few seconds before there was another rustle and the sound of a door closing.

"Is there any way you can pretend to be sick?" Castiel asked. Samandriel shook his head, forgetting for a moment that Castiel couldn't see him.

"I don't think so...he'd see right though it..."

"I'd...I'd try and go over there to pretend to talk to them...but Dean would loose it if I went anywhere near them..." Castiel said quietly. Samandriel bit hard on his lip already shaking his head.

"No...Cas. As much as I'd appreciate you doing that...you can't. I'm with Dean..." he said quickly. He had finally learned what exactly Castiel had gone through living with those people. He didn't remember what brought it on but Castiel was drinking one of the nights he sneaked over, loosening his friends tongue. It started off with him laughing, using humor as a buffer for the abuse inflicted on him. It steadily got worse, laughter turned to sobs as Castiel confided in him. The Novaks had treated Castiel as their own personal punching bag, verbally and physically. Azazel would yell and scream, then watch as Lilith would beat him all the while drinking his scotch with a smile.

Samandriel hadn't known what to do but he held onto his friend, letting him cry it out until he fell asleep. Dean found them, telling him once again, that he only drank when things were really bothering him. Guilt poured through him, realizing he had talked about them, brought up Castiel being adopted. It wasn't until the next morning when his friend reassured him that it wasn't his fault...it just happened.

"Well...have you considered just...out right disobeying them? I mean...the worst they can do is kick you out right? But that joke would be on them...because you already have a home here...with us," Castiel said with a little laugh. Samandriel swallowed down the lump in his throat...he did have a home there. As much as he loved his parents...he never felt more at ease or just...free then when he was there with them.

"I know...I just...I can't do that to you guys. I don't have any money..."

"Shush Samandriel...we've talked about this...if it comes down to it, we'll make things work," Castiel said sternly. Samandriel nodded again, whispering an Ok. They talked for a little bit longer before he hung up, pacing his room slowly. His phone chirped at him and he almost didn't want to look, knowing exactly who it was from.

**Message from Benny: **_Everything OK Angel?_

**Message from Samandriel: **_Yes...just have to find a way around my uncle...don't worry though. I'll be there._

**Message from Benny: **_You let me know if you need me to come get you._

**Message from Samandriel: **_I will..._

* * *

Samandriel hadn't stopped pacing his room, his hands wringing together almost frantically in front of him. He had tried the sick act...but like he had predicted, Zachariah saw right through it. Telling him to go back to his room and "feel better" because he was not canceling. He was so tempted to call his parents, ask them their permission if he could go out. The fact that they didn't even know he was gay stopped him...he had no clue how they would take that news.

There was only about 20 minutes left until they were due to leave...his backpack sitting right next to his door just in case he had to make a quick exit. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't going to end well...at all.

"Father wants you downstairs Samandriel," Malachi called from his door. He turned to see his cousin smirking at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Samandriel nodded, waiting for him to leave before steeling his nerves. He made his way downstairs, his uncle standing in the living room with a tumbler in his hand. Naomi sat reading from her notebook on one of the couches.

"You ready to go nephew?" Zachariah asked barely giving him a glance. Samandriel swallowed hard, taking in a steady breath.

"I'm not going...I-I have other plans," Samandriel said. The tension in the room grew thicker, two sets of cold eyes glaring at him. Naomi slowly lowered her arms, her head shaking in disappointment. Zachariah forced a smile and laughed.

"Oh you do do you...and what plans might these be?" he asked superciliously. Samandriel bristled, lowering his eyes to stare down at the floor.

"My friends..."

"You mean the people I have been forbidding you to see? I don't' think so, you're coming with us and there will be no arguments about it. Do you understand?" Zachariah bellowed. Samandriel almost buckled...but he stood up taller, meeting his uncle's eyes.

"No..." Samandriel stated. Zachariah's face turned a dark shade of red and stomped over to him, slapping him hard across the face.

"You will do as your told!" Zachariah shouted close to his ear. Samandriel felt his eyes sting and pushed away from his uncle, stumbling a few steps back before running out of the room. He raced up the stairs to grab his bag, tears trailing down his cheeks as he popped out the screen of his window just as he heard the thundering footsteps.

"You open this door right now Samandriel!" Zachariah shouted, pounding his fist against the door. Samandriel slipped out his window, careful to climb down the trellis. Once his feet hit the pavement, he took off running, not bothering to look back to see if his uncle or Malachi were chasing after him.

He turned a corner and lost his footing on the sidewalk, falling down hard on his hands and knees. His vision was getting blurry with tears, he crawled onto the grass and hugged his knees close to his chest. The side of his face stung and now his knees hurt, probably bruised now.

**Message to Benny: **_Please come get me..._

* * *

Benny sat watching his housemates argue endlessly about what movie they would be watching tonight. It was the same every weekend but it still hadn't lost its humor, making him chuckle deep in his throat. He remembered first moving here, thinking he was going to be a 19 year old bachelor, living off his inheritance with a gusto. Granted, his grandparents had been loving people, doting on their grandson the best they could. But they died when he was 10, leaving a very gnarly hole in his chest...especially when other members of the Lafitte family started crawling out of the sewers.

On his 18th birthday he ran, leaving his home in Louisiana to settle down here in Lawrence. It was a nice little town, had it's pretty parts but he never knew just what the hell he was getting himself into. He accepted the job as head chef in one of the nicer restaurants in town and usually wouldn't get out of the damn place until around one in the morning. Now, on a rare occasion, he'd sneak into the bar...grab a beer and maybe play some pool. But on one night, he headed straight for his truck only to stop when he heard shouting. He couldn't make out what exactly was going on, but all he did see was three against one.

The next thing he knew, he was fighting off the guys, helping the one on the ground up to his feet. He tried pushing him off at first, thinking Benny was gonna hit him as well.

"I ain't gonna hit ya...what the hell was all that anyway?" he asked. The kid glared at him, green eyes flashing with years of pent of anger and hate.

"None of your damn business man...just mind your own!" he yelled going in to shove him. Benny grabbed up his arms and spun him into the wall, chest first.

"You listen hear ya little shit. I don't know you...sure...but that ain't the way you thank someone for saving your ass from a beating," Benny drawled pushing away from him. The kid stayed against the wall for a moment, taking a breath before turning to him. The obvious armor from before slowly melting away. The raw sadness he saw in those eyes nearly drowned him.

"I'm sorry...I'm...I played them...I deserved it," he stammered, his hand raising to rub nervously at the back of his neck. Benny hummed, taking a step back to look him over. He was roughed up...but not near as much as his clothes. All moth eaten and thread bear. The only thing that seemed to hold this kid together was the damn leather jacket that seemed to big for him.

"Why you hustlin kid?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. The kid rolled his eyes, his defenses going straight back up.

"It's..."

"Yeah, yeah, heard ya the first time. Look...are you homeless? Do you have a place?" he asked bluntly. The kid bristled, his cheeks darkening with warmth. By the way he was avoiding looking up at him, he had to assume no...and it ripped his chest to shreds.

"C'mon..."

"I can't man...I have to get back to my little brother..." he said, his voice suddenly becoming frantic.

"Hold on...we'll get your little brother too. But know this...if this is some kind of trick I will beat your ass into next week...ya hear?" he said. The kid nodded minutely, eagerly following him over to his truck. He would later find out that night...that the 16 year old kid's name was Dean and his little brother Sam were practically orphan's. Dean's father was never around, and when he was he was shit drunk. Benny had no idea what made him do it, but he invited both boys to come live with him. He had a large house and wouldn't mind the company.

Two years later and he didn't regret a damn thing. It actually turned out to be the best thing he ever did. Dean was the brother he never knew he needed along with Sam...and soon after, Castiel. They were a family...a strange one yes but a family none the less. Even Dean's father came around sometimes, just to talk to the boys. Never stayed long enough to leave creases in the couch though. There were others that milled about but didn't actually live with them. Charlie and Dory were here a lot on the weekends, trying to get away from their strict parents...and Garth who just needed some space.

Now it would seem they might be adding another...and Benny was more than OK with that. He knew it was wrong to hope the poor kid would just leave his family to come stay with them...but he knew, from what Castiel had gone through, that it might be best. Even though there were times when the need to just see Samandriel over rode the need to protect him.

He knew just from that one quick glance...he was a goner. He was so shy and sweet...but there was a strength in him that Benny wanted to bring out...make him revel in it. Castiel had been so anxiety ridden...almost bitter about everything that Benny didn't see what Dean found so amazing. Then something changed...and Castiel grew, and it was beautiful. Hopefully, he'd be able to help Samandriel the same way.

Just thinking about him made him smile...he couldn't wait to take him out...it was a silly idea but Benny didn't care. Castiel thought it was sweet and that's all he cared about. He glanced at the time above the TV and groaned...there was still a couple more hours left.

He heard his phone go off and fished it out of his pocket, frowning at Samandriel's name on his screen.

**Message from Samandriel: **_Please come get me..._

"Shit..." Benny hissed raising up to his feet to snatch up his coat from the back of the couch. Castiel, who was sitting on Dean's lap on the other couch, looked up at him with question.

"I think something happened," he said showing Castiel the message. The younger boy flinched, handing back the phone without looking at him.

"Cas?" he asked sharing a look with Dean. Castiel sighed and sat up a bit straighter.

"He...might have stood up to his uncle," he said softly. Benny sighed and rushed out of the house to his truck. Whatever the condition Samandriel was in, he'd help him no matter what. But if there was anything...physical...he didn't know if he'd be able to control his temper.

* * *

Samandriel managed to find his way to the little park that Benny had helped him get to before. There were only a few people there, mostly parents watching their kids play on the jungle jims. Samandriel swallowed hard and sat up on one of the picnic tables, lifting his leg to roll up his pants. It wasn't a bad scratch but it was enough to make him tear up pathetically. He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his knee, the sound of a loud truck startling him out of his haze.

He watched as Benny hurried over to him a deep frown pulling down his lips.

"Hey...what happened?" he asked, eyes narrowing down at his knee. Samandriel opened his mouth to speak when Benny gently grabbed at his shin, the thumb of his other hand carefully tracing the outside of the scratch. Samandriel sucked in a breath as he stared up into Benny's concerned face.

"I...my uncle wanted me to go with them...and I said no," he said softy. Benny raised his eyes, the frown growing deeper as his eyes went hard. The hand that held his shin moved to cup his chin, moving his face to the side as a deep growl emanated from his chest.

"He fucking hit you?" his voice dropped a few octaves and as crappy as the situation was, Samandriel couldn't help squirming.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it matters cher...he fucking hit you..." Benny placed his hands on either side of his legs and bowed his head, taking in a deep breath. Samandriel swallowed hard and tentatively reached out, cupping the back of Benny's neck. The older man slowly looked up at him, his beautiful steely blue eyes filled with concern.

"You called me cher?" Samandriel asked biting his lip. Benny laughed, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

"It's a french term of endearment..." he explained, his voice slightly muffled. Samandriel smiled brightly, his thumb tracing the edge of Benny's hair line behind his ear.

"Oh...OK," he replied.

"Come on...let's get you back to the house," Benny smiled reaching out for his hand. Samandriel gladly took it, letting himself be pulled towards the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is he still asleep?" Benny asked biting his lower lip as Castiel walked towards him. The poor kid had passed out on the way to the house and wouldn't budge awake when he tried to get him out of the care. Benny had no qualms in carrying him but it worried him. Cas reassured him that he was fine, helping him get comfortable on Benny's bed. That had been almost over an hour ago...and not that Benny was selfish but he was hoping he'd be awake for their...date. God, he didn't even ask the guy officially...maybe it wasn't even considered as one?

"Yeah...I think the only time he really does get any sleep is here," Cas sighed, moving to sit next to him on the couch. Benny nodded, staying quiet. It definitely seemed that way...the second they would lay down Samandriel would just melt, going into a deep sleep rather quickly. At first he had thought it was adorable but then of course, worried. More than anything he just wanted to keep him there, at the house where he could look after him. But it wasn't his place...

"Benny...maybe you should go wake him up? He was really looking forward to that date with you," Cas said. Benny jerked his head toward him, a playful smile gracing Castiel's lips.

"Is...is that what..."

"Oh my god you two are worse then me and Dean. It's so clearly a date and neither of you are calling it that. Just, go wake him up and take him out...sheesh," Castiel said rolling his eyes and leaving the room with a laugh. Benny rubbed at his face, his ass not moving from the couch for a few minutes. Finally, he got up and slowly made his way towards his room. It was quiet as he pushed open the door, taking a look around. Samandriel wasn't sleeping but leaning up against the window. Benny bit his lip when he realized one of his flannels was draped around Samandriel's thin shoulders.

As quietly as Benny could he closed the door behind him and moved closer, not wanting to scare him. He made it halfway before Samandriel turned to look at him, the soft smile making Benny's heart quicken.

"How you doin?" Benny asked sitting down on the bed. Samandriel shrugged, turning to face him but kept leaning against the window.

"I'm ok...I hope you don't mind...I got cold," he answered almost sheepishly, gesturing to the flannel. It was huge on him, the sleeves had engulfed his hands but Samandriel didn't seem to care. Benny smiled up at him with a shake of his head.

"Of course not...do you still..feel up to going tonight?" Benny asked not able to still call this a date. He didn't want to pressure Samandriel, especially now after what had happened. Samandriel bit his lip and nodded, trying to surprise the huge smile from growing anymore. Benny laughed softly raising up from the bed.

"You can go ahead and shower if you need too, my bathroom ain't nothin special," Benny said pointing to the closed door. Samandriel nodded reaching down for his backpack. Benny watched him disappear into the bathroom and sighed, the tension in his shoulders finally melting away. The second the shower turned on Benny bolted from the room, not wanting to think of Samandriel under that water...naked.

* * *

Samandriel stayed under the water for a little longer than he should, his finger tips becoming prunish. But it felt good...he didn't have to worry about someone suddenly barging in. That happened more than he wanted to admit and mostly by Malachi. The first time he had thought it was an accident but the more it kept happening he realized it was on purpose. It left him uncomfortable and completely self conscious.

The same could easily happen here...but some how he knew it wouldn't, especially when he heard the door of Benny's room open and close. He had snuck a peak and sure enough, Benny wasn't there. It had calmed him greatly, though...he couldn't help the very quick thought of Benny joining him. Those big bear hands gently rubbing into his skin. He shivered and buried it down fast, he didn't want to get worked up...and dint' want to have any kind of hope if Benny wasn't interested. Benny cared for him, he knew that but how did deep did it go?

Samandriel shook his head and finished up, smiling at the Irish Spring body wash. He loved the way Benny smelled when his arms went around him tightly. He was tempted to use it but stuck with the one he brought over for himself. It was another 5 minutes before he was out and drying off. He stopped to glance at reflection, a barely there smile. He didn't look like the timid kid anymore...even the dark circles under his eyes were starting to fade. Granted, the only time he was able to sleep was here...but maybe that would change. He didn't think he'd even be able to go back...Samandriel shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He was here now...and he would focus on that and by god he was going to have fun.

Maybe even figure out what was really going on between them.

He was rummaging through his bag when there was a soft knock on the door. His body froze, almost forgetting that Malachi wasn't there for a second.

"Samandriel? It's Castiel...can I come in?" Cas called out. Samandriel swallowed hard and pulled open the door, his other gripping at the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey...I didn't know if you brought any clothes with you...so I brought you something. We're nearly the same size," Cas said with a smile. Samandriel gave him a look and then at the mirror laughing. Castiel wasn't skinny but he was thin with slight sinewy muscles under his skin. On one of the warmer nights he had spent over, he and Castiel had daringly stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the pool. Instantly regretting it when they got out.

Samandriel was just skinny, almost lanky. Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching out to poke him in the ribs. "Well, the more you spend here the more meat will get on your bones. Dean and Benny cook like mad men. I used to be thinner than you," Castiel said with a smile. Samandriel nodded, taking the offered clothes.

"Thank you...for everything," Samandriel said biting his lip. Castiel nodded, pulling him into a hug before quickly disappearing through the door. Samandriel sighed, letting his body relax further. He was so grateful to have met these wonderful, caring people. They actually cared and wanted him around.

He rifled through the pile of clothes and couldn't help smiling with a little blush warming his cheeks as he pulled them on. The pants were skinny jeans, tight and snug enough to show case his ass. Besides his eyes, it might as well be his second best feature. One of the shirts in the pile was a dark blue button up the front dress shirt that hugged around him. These must have been the clothes Cas wore when he first moved in with Dean. His hair settled down on his head in a flop and he frowned, running his fingers through it trying to give it some life. Sighing with defeat he left the bathroom, dumping his pile of dirty laundry on the floor by his backpack. He'd ask Benny later what to do with them.

He yanked on his shoes and grabbed up his wallet and phone before leaving the bedroom, smiling almost shyly at Cas who was waiting for him in the hall.

"They fit you great..."

"They're a little tight," Samandriel laughed running is hands down the sides of the pants. Castiel shrugged.

"Told you I was skinnier than you...come on," Castiel took his hand and lead him out to the living room. Everyone was over being their usual loud selves. Dean and Sam were fighting over who was next to play guitar in the game. Charlie and Dory sat huddled together on the couch laughing at them. The only ones he didn't see were Garth, Sam and Sarah. There was someone in the kitchen and just by the slight movements, he could tell it was Benny.

"Cas! Tell Sam I'm clearly the better guitar player!" Dean called out with exasperation, punching his younger brother in the arm. Cas rolled his eyes and hurried over, leaving Samandriel standing there laughing. He shook his head, biting his lip as he made his way into the kitchen. Benny was humming softly to the radio that was playing next to the stove. Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing, his stomach growling in appreciation. Benny looked over at him grinning, his eyes taking him in. Samandriel blushed a little, crossing is arms over his stomach.

"Looks good an ya," Benny said motioning for him to come closer. Samandriel moved around to lean against the counter, taking a quick look into the pot.

"It ain't nothin...just some simple stew...but it feeds a lot of people at once," he chuckled. Samandriel nodded, licking his dry lips. "Open up cher," Benny said offering him a taste. Samandriel was expecting something from a can but he should have known better. The fresh broth and crunch of vegetables made him moan.

"It's good...are...are we going to eat here first?" Samandriel asked, greedily accepting another spoonful. He never had homemade stew before...it wasn't mushy or leave a weird taste in his mouth. He moaned again and he could hear the click of Benny swallowing.

"If you want too...I had something else in mind if you don't mind waiting a bit?" Benny asked biting his lip. Samandriel wanted nothing more than to sit and eat with Benny...but he reigned it in, the need to see what Benny's surprise was over riding the want.

"I don't mind but...can I have another one?" Samandriel asked with a hopeful smile. Benny barked out a laugh, scooping some more up and feeding it to him. Samandriel hummed his thanks.

"Thank you...when are we leaving?" he asked watching Benny cover the pot before setting some bowls next to it.

"In a few...the sun should be down soon," Benny answered. Samandriel nodded moving around Benny to go back into the living room. A strong hand clamped over his wrist, gently pulling him back. Samandriel's breath caught when the other hand touched his face. Benny gritted his teeth but forced out a smile as his thumb traced the barely there bruise on his cheek.

"Sorry..." Benny said becoming a little flustered with himself. He let go of his arm and Samandriel only smiled, moving a bit closer to hug the giant of a man. His body was so warm and he felt incredibly small as he was engulfed in those arms. But he felt safe and couldn't help nuzzling his face into his shirt, sighing softly when he could smell the body wash underneath. He felt Benny's face press into his hair and he melted even further, not wanting to move away for anything.

"So...is dinner done or...?"

Samandriel groaned and pulled away enough to find Dean smirking at them, arms crossed over his chest. Benny laughed softly, gently moving them out of the way for the others to start grabbing food. Samandriel bit his lip when the older man took his hand, leading him out towards the garage. He barely got a chance to look over his shoulder to see Castiel beam at him.

Benny opened the passenger side of the truck and as he crawled in he saw several things in the back that made him bit his lip anxiously. He still had no clue where they were going, but he was even more excited now.

* * *

Benny couldn't help chewing on the inside of his lip or constantly glancing over at Samandriel sitting comfortably in his truck. That tight nervous pinch in his eyes had gone and he was freely smiling, joking around with him as they drove. It was beautiful and if he wasn't careful, was either gonna crash the truck or be completely heart broken when Samandriel didn't feel anything more for him.

The further they drove, the closer Samandriel scooted towards him on the bench. They were five minutes out from the spot when Samandriel snuggled up to his side, putting his head on his shoulder. Benny swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in even closer. He had to fight the urge to bury his face in his hair again, like he had at the house. He couldn't help it though, Samandriel smelled amazing.

"Where are we?" Samandriel asked almost sleepily. Benny smiled, rubbing his arm with his fingers.

"You'll see," he answered, turning down a dirt road. Samandriel raised questioning eyes at him but he only smiled, keeping the surprise quiet. The road led up to a hill completely clear of any trees. He maneuvered the truck into the right position and braked. Samandriel still looked confused until he turned to look out the back window.

"Oh...this is so awesome!" Samandriel laughed scrambling to get out. Benny laughed, turning on the radio to the correct one before opening the back window. They barely made it in time. The previews for the movie just starting. The hill overlooked their local drive in, giving them some privacy from others. It wasn't that he didn't want to pay...but he liked the solitude...and not constantly being interrupted from people being stupid and drunk.

"Surprise?" Benny laughed walking up behind him. Samandriel turned with a huge smile, his crystal blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. His breath caught and he had suppress the urge to kiss him.

"Thank you...this...this is awesome," he laughed. Benny nodded and turned to pull the door down so they could crawl into the bed. Dean had helped him get the futon mattress into the back, along with several blankets and a container of food. Benny sat with his back pressed against the cool metal, smiling when Samandriel chose to sit close to him, their arms and legs pressed together.

"So...I'm hoping you brought food?" Samandriel asked with a grin, laughing when Benny poked him in the side.

"Of course, like I was gonna let you starve Angel," Benny laughed opening the container. Samandriel hummed softly and eagerly reached out for the bowl that he put some of the stew into. There was fresh bread and a jug of warm cider. Benny blushed a bit, it was really simple but he was relieved at how Samandriel seemed to like it all. He was beginning to realize that simple maybe better...and that made him happy. He always envied how easy Dean and Castiel's relationship was. It was something he always wanted for himself. He had dated some guys that were just way too much, needing to be shown that he liked them by dipping into his bank account. He always ended it rather quick as soon as that happened. But Samandriel was different...even balking at the idea of any of them helping him out money wise.

"Thank you so much," Samandriel said softly once he was finished. Benny smiled, quickly finishing his as well. Before he could mutter a word, Samandriel was moving their dishes out of the way and cuddling up to him, his head resting against his chest. Benny kept his breathing calm while his heart stammered in his chest.

"You're welcome cher," he said softly as his fingers combed through his hair. Samandriel clung to him a bit tighter and Benny grabbed for one of the blankets, throwing it over them and got comfortable.

* * *

Samandriel was so relaxed and peaceful, he nearly fell asleep. Benny never once stopped petting his hair, his hand only moving down to rub at his neck and shoulders. It felt amazing and if he could purr, he would be doing so loudly. He had no clue what the movie was even about or what the name was, he was more focused on snuggling into Benny's warmth.

It wasn't until the credits began to roll for the first movie that he looked up into Benny's face, smiling at how sleepy he looked as well. Benny smiled down at him, his other hand moving to cup the side of his face. Samandriel steeled his nerves and sat up slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Benny's as he moved in closer. Benny's tongue darted out, quickly wetting his lips and Samandriel dove in, finally pressing their lips together. He had never kissed anyone, let alone an older man. A shudder raced through him when Benny groaned, his hands pulling him until they were pressed tightly together, not even a breath of space between them.

Samandriel clutched onto his shoulders, a slight moan leaving his mouth when Benny nibbled on his bottom lip, soothing it over with a light flick of his tongue. He gasped, his mouth parting for just a second and Benny dipped his tongue in, tentatively licking at the roof of his mouth. Samandriel mewled, practically crawling into Benny's lap.

"Wait...wait..." Benny gasped pulling away, their foreheads pressed together. Samandriel fought to catch his breath, not daring to move away anymore than he had too.

"What's wrong? Do you..." Samandriel couldn't finish his sentence, his throat locking up on him as the backs of his eye lids burned. Did he make a mistake? Was Benny only kissing him because he pitied him? He went to move away when Benny tightened his hold around him.

"Nothing is wrong cher...I just...want to make sure this is something you want..." he finally answered, his voice rough and very slightly shook.

"Yes..." he whispered, fingers digging into the man's shirt. Benny smiled brightly at him, kissing his lips briefly.

"Thank God..." he laughed softly. Samandriel bit his lip, the blush burning his cheeks.

"I'd really like it if you were mine Angel," Benny whispered, his lips brushing along Samandriel's.

"You do?" Samandriel couldn't help asking, a little whine edging his words. Benny kissed him slowly, parting his lips easily with the tip of his tongue. Samandriel melted against him, opening his mouth for Benny to explore. He nervously touched Benny's tongue with his own, moaning as they rolled together. Benny wrapped his arms around him tightly, moving them until they laying down on the mattress.

"I really do Angel...but only if you want me back," Benny said looking into his eyes. Samandriel bit his kiss swollen lip and nodded eagerly, digging his fingers into Benny's arms.

"I do...does that mean...you're my boyfriend now?" Samandriel asked with a little laugh. Benny grinned wide kissing at his lips, cheeks and forehead.

"Yes...and you're mine," Benny said tracing his finger over the side of his face, "Do you wanna keep watching the movie?" he asked. Samandriel shook his head, blushing a little as he pulled Benny back down. The older man moaned deep in his throat as his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, the kiss slowly growing deeper.

Samandriel had no idea how long they kissed but the moment he pulled back to catch his breath he realized that he was aroused...and by the feel of it Benny was as well. He swallowed hard and shrank back a little.

"Hey...shhhh...we're not doing anything you ain't ready for ok? If anything becomes too much, you tell me and we'll stop," Benny reassured him, giving him a chaste kiss. Samandriel took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling as Benny rolled over onto his side. He scooted close and snuggled into him as the blanket was pulled back up to their chins.

"I'm gonna take care of you cher...I promise," Benny whispered just as his eyes began to droop, a little tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed Benny's chest and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

So, we get a lot of fluff, a bit of angst...and even a little...smut in this chapter. Don't worry though, I'm not going to rush through their relationship at all. And by no means is this story done!

* * *

Samandriel shivered, his fingers searching out the warmth at his back until something wrapped around his middle, pulling him against a soft but solid wall. He grumbled out something and blinked his eyes open, completely forgetting where he even was at first. The soft morning light was peaking its way through a cluster of clouds. And even though his face was cold, the rest of his body was sleep warm and he really didn't want to move. The arm around him tightened and a cold nose was nuzzling into his neck. Samandriel bit his lip, turning his face just slightly to catch a soft snoring Benny. He looked so calm and peaceful, his brows scrunching a bit anytime Samandriel would move.

After what happened yesterday...he never thought in a million years it would end the way it had. He had hoped it would...even prayed for it several times. But to be safely tucked away in a man's arms...a man who he was very quickly becoming infatuated with made his heart stammer in his chest. He breathed out a laugh at that..._infatuation_...it was so much more than that. He knew without a doubt he was falling...if not already face first on the ground. Benny huffed out a puff of air and snuggled closer, his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Samandriel was on the verge of falling asleep again when he realized something...he only had maybe a days worth of clothes...and he had to leave behind some personal things when he left his uncle's house. He would have to go back...tears burned the back of his eyes as his fingers brushed the spot on his face where he had been slapped. Things could be far worse for him...he knew this...but he couldn't help still feeling a little lost.

"Mmph...what's wrong Angel?" Benny muttered, his lips moving along the line of his jaw. Samandriel swallowed hard with a shake of his head. The morning was too perfect for him to ruin it with his sour thoughts. Benny was insistent though, the lazy nuzzling turning into a more firm press of lips on his skin.

"Benny," he giggled trying to push away. He felt Benny grin as his other hand moved up the side of his shirt, tickling at his ribs. Samandriel cried out trying to wiggle away but Benny held him, his deep chuckle making him shiver.

"Alright, alright I'll stop..." Benny grinned kissing the side of his mouth. Samandriel cleared his throat, laughter still edging its way out of his mouth as they got comfortable again. Benny rolled over onto his back with a deep sigh while Samandriel shuffled closer, pressing his head against the older man's shoulder. The early morning sounds surrounded them, almost lulling them back to sleep. Samandriel's fingers were cold even after the blanket had been pulled back up around their chins. Feeling a bit daring, he hesitantly slipped them under Benny's shirt, making him jerk a little.

"Whoa...little warning next time," he chuckled pressing his hand own down on Samandriel's, warming the chill rather quickly. Samandriel hummed, letting his body melt into the side of Benny's body, his leg subconsciously hooking around to press between the other man's. Benny kissed his forehead, his lips staying there as their breaths steadily grew shallower. The brink of sleep was right there when one of their phones completely shattered the silence. Samandriel yelped, sitting up almost too fast. Benny growled out a curse, looking around for the stupid phones.

After Samandriel caught his breath he helped look, laughing when he found one of them underneath the futon. He pried it out and handed it to Benny when he realized it was his. Benny rolled his eyes with a laugh, leaning back against the pillows before answering the phone. He crooked his finger, beckoning Samandriel closer.

"We're just fine Dean...we were about to fall back asleep when you called...what's up?' Benny said, humming softly when Samandriel crawled between his open legs, laying over his warm torso. He knew that it was clingy behavior...but he couldn't just stop touching Benny...now that he had the permission to. Benny wasn't complaining and even seemed to crave for it as well. Samandriel grabbed up the blanket and nuzzled his face into Benny's chest, almost wanting to purr when one of his large hands rubbed his back.

"_Just wanted to make sure you guys were OK..well Cas was kinda frantic about it," _Samandriel could hear the slight chuckle in Dean's voice. He smiled and let his eyes close again, the timber of Benny's voice almost putting him to sleep.

"We're OK brother, we'll be heading back soon," Benny said and hung up, dropping the phone back on the futon. They stayed wrapped up around each other until the sun was finally out of the clouds, warming up their bodies.

"Mmm, come on. We should get some breakfast and go home," Benny yawned. Samandriel bit his lip hard and sat up, giving Benny a shy glance. He'd been considering Benny and Dean's house home for a few weeks now but...could it really be? Benny caught the look, a soft smile stretching his lips. He cupped the side of Samandriel's face and pulled him in, pressing their lips together.

"You're welcome to move in with us Angel...but only if you want too...and you won't have to stay in my room...we can clean out..."

"But I want too...I mean...I know it's moving a little fast but...I really like staying in your room," Samandriel said chewing on his bottom lip. Benny grinned pecking his lips a few times.

"Then that settles it," Benny smiled about to pull away but Samandriel grabbed his arm. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I...need to go to my uncles...and really don't want to do it alone," he said almost in a whisper. Benny sighed, pulling him back into a hug.

"You won't have too...but maybe we should bring a few others...because I doubt I'll be able to contain my anger if he touches you again," Benny grumbled. Samandriel nodded and let himself be held tightly against Benny's solid chest.

* * *

Zachariah's house loomed over the truck like a bad omen...the cars in the driveway made the passengers hold their breath, really not wanting to into that house. Benny gripped the steering wheel tight as Samandriel, Castiel and Sam all wrung their hands together. Vaguely he could hear both Charlie and Dean speaking in low tones from the bed of the truck. At first it was just going to be him, his Angel and maybe one other person...but when the house realized what the mission was...all of them wanted to help. There were others still at the house but they silently knew it was their job to make sure they came home to comfort...Sarah and Garth buckling down to clean up the house while Dory made lunch. She was about the only person Benny trusted in his kitchen other than Dean.

Samandriel had blushed and tried to argue with everyone coming but it had been a lost cause. It only made the younger boy blush harder. Benny had hugged him close, whispering in his ear that he was family now...that they took of their own.

Samandriel fidgeted next to him, his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, "I'm going to go in first..."

"Angel...someone needs to go in with you..." Benny said softly. Samandriel turned those blue eyes up at him and he really tried to stop the quick in take of breath. It was like looking into a clear blue sky after it had rained for a few days. Samandriel nodded slowly, his gaze moving over to Castiel.

"You sure? I...I might make your uncle even angrier..." Castiel stammered with a forced laugh. Samandriel shrugged reaching out for his hand.

"I don't care...I just want this over with..." Samandriel said. He gave a stiff nod and started to crawl out of the cab, Sam having to slip through the door to let the two boys out. Sam bit his lip before following them up to the door. Benny watched as Samandriel threw him an appreciative smile. He held his breath and waited for the door to pull open.

Dean suddenly appeared at his window, his expression tight and worried, "Just pray that this doesn't turn out the same way when we got Castiel out of his house," Dean growled, his usual bright green eyes flashing. Benny nodded, remembering all to well that nightmare. Castiel's parents were ruthless when they realized that their son was slowly moving things over to their house. They locked him up in the attic and barely fed him...anytime they went over to see him they were turned away. Finally they broke into the house while the whole neighborhood was at church. The state Castiel was in gave Benny nightmares for a week. It took everything Sam and Benny had to keep from Dean murdering the Novaks. They tried to get Castiel to report it to the police but he just kept arguing that they wouldn't do a damn thing. And Benny hated to agree...the Novaks were in Zachariah's little special flock, including their chief of police.

Benny swallowed hard with a nod, reaching over to pat his friend's shoulder. He turned his head back to the house to see the three of them disappearing inside. His fingers closed tightly around his phone, hoping that for once something would go smoothly for them.

* * *

The only thing that kept Samandriel from bolting was Castiel's hand on his back, giving off some of this strength through the simple touch. He had been surprised and grateful at the appearance of Sam behind them. It took a few times but he managed to finally hit the doorbell, his arms instantly wrapping around his stomach. He heard the voices and footsteps before the door was wrenched open, revealing a very red faced Zachariah.

"Well well...if isn't our wayward nephew. Did you get tired of his antics as well?" Zachariah sneered. Castiel's fingers pressed into his back when Samandriel's head dropped.

"Actually quite the opposite really. We're here to help get his stuff..." Sam answered for him. Zachariah snorted, moving out of the way to let them through. Castiel pushed him gently and shuffled into the house, fighting off the urge to glance back at the truck. Once the door was closed he felt the front of his shirt scrunch up and he was yanked within an inch from his uncle's face.

"You ungrateful little shit...what makes you think you can just waltz back into this house? That we would even want you back here?" Zachariah seethed. Samandriel grunted trying to pry his hand off his shirt. Behind him he could hear Castiel and Sam calling out for Zachariah to let him go.

"Well you got your wish...I'm leaving," Samandriel said, his eyes glaring right back. Zachariah laughed in his face moving to push him against a wall. Samandriel's winced when the back of his head made a thud noise.

"You're pathetic you know that? No wonder your parents got tired of dealing with you...what do you think they would say if they knew you were carousing with the likes of them? Good for nothing pieces of trash," Zachariah asked, his voice way to calm for the way his face was turning a dark puplish shade. Samandriel didn't dare look away, his eyes boring straight back into Zachariah's

He swallowed against the knot growing in his throat...the thought of his parents finding out about him really did scare him. But he also had to remember...that his parents loved him. That they would never want him unhappy...or scared. Hell they sent him here for a fresh start...they had no clue that he was being bullied by his own family. He pressed his lips together and shoved his uncle back as hard as he could, grinning when the older man stumbled, only just barely catching himself from falling on his face.

"And what do you think my parents or even your church would say or do when they find out you've been hitting me? Bullying me just because I don't agree with you! Do you even know your son is terrorizing your daughters? No, you have no clue! Stop looking down your nose at other people and focus on your own fucking family!" Samandriel shouted. Zachariah stilled, the color in his face getting even darker.

"You...you are no longer welcome in this house! Take your lies and this...trash with you! Leave!" He bellowed. Samandriel almost bolted for the door but Castiel grabbed for his arm.

"We're getting his things first..." he said firmly. Zachariah stared at Castiel for a moment, shaking his head before grumbling out a curse. He stomped out of the room, the door to his office slamming shut. Samandriel let out a shaky breath...the relief almost overwhelming. He definetly needed to call his parents...at least so they wouldn't hear about this from his uncle first. He laughed a little as his hands rubbed his face.

"C'mon...lets get this done so we can go home," Sam huffed wrapping his arm around his neck. Samandriel smiled a little, following with rubbery legs up the stairs.

* * *

Benny's leg wouldn't stop jiggling...they had heard the shouts and Dean had to stop him from running in. They had promised not to intervene unless one of them sent out a text. Benny held his breath until the door re opened, revealing the three boys with arms full of stuff. He let out the rush of breath as he jumped off the drop gate nearly throwing Dean out of the way in the process. There were no new marks on Samandriel's face and he didn't seem too upset which eased his already tight chest.

"Everything OK?" he asked anyway. Samandriel nodded almost shyly. He bit his lip and gazed back at the house before handing Benny his backpack. Benny grinned hauling it up to his shoulder as he pulled his Angel against his side, leading the way back towards the truck.

The drive back to the house was silent again but this time it wasn't uncomfortable...there was an air of giddiness of a new member joining their family and Samandriel's overall happiness. Charlie was now sitting in the cab and started to sing along with the radio almost obnoxiously, pulling Sam into joining her. Benny snickered, peaking back to see Dean and Castiel snuggling in the bed of the truck. He pulled Samandriel in closer and kissed the top of his head. It was strange and yeah other people didn't understand them...but it was his family and he would protect each of them with his all.

They pulled up to the house, each of them grabbing up a bag as they headed inside. Benny's stomach growled loudly at the smells of pasta and baked chicken filled his nose. The others let out a appreciative groans at the same time his mouth began to water.

"Let's drop your stuff off...you can unpack after lunch," Benny said. Samandriel nodded eagerly, following the line of people towards the bedroom. Benny patted himself on the back for actually cleaning up, it wasn't nearly as horrendous as it usually was. Samandriel beamed up at him before dropping one of his duffel bags onto the floor. The others hurried out of the room to clamber towards the kitchen. Benny was about to follow when hands grabbed his wrist, pulling him until he was sitting on the bed. He chuckled as Samandriel closed the door.

"Benny...I can't, I can't thank you enough. For everything you've done for me," he said softly. Benny opened his mouth to playfully argue but his voice caught in his throat when Samandriel crawled in his lap, legs straddling his own.

"Angel..."

"Shh," Samandriel whispered leaning forward to press their lips together in a barely there kiss. Benny couldn't help it...he groaned and wrapped his arms around Samandriel's little waist. Now that the wall between them was down, any chance he got to kiss him he would gleefully accept. At first Samandriel had been a little tense...awkward but after awhile, he got the hang of it. And Benny got addicted, especially if Samandriel initiated it. It had only been a few hours of them being official but damn...his lips were so soft...and got so red and plump from hours of kissing.

It was definitely difficult to not get aroused but he did try. But with those lips moving along his, the shy flicks of his tongue meeting Benny's had him throbbing. He had to dig his fingers into Samandriel's waist to keep him from moving, he didn't know if he even knew what he was doing. The little sharp inhale made Benny hold his breath, his body aching to move against the too tempting body above him.

"Benny..." Samandriel whispered. Benny made to apologize profusely and once again was silenced by Samandriel's shy smile as his fingers gently pried off his hands clutching his waist. Benny shut his eyes as Samandriel slowly moved his hips, brushing together their twin erections.

"Oh god Angel...are you sure?" Benny asked his hand cupping the side of his face. Samandriel licked at his lips nervously and nodded.

"If...if we can go slow?"

"We'll go as slow as you need cher...but you need to know...there is no obligation here," Benny said sternly. Samandriel only smiled, kissing him softly as he rolled his hips almost hesitantly. It made Benny's heart shoot right into his throat, keeping his damn hips glued to the bed. He didn't want to scare off Samandriel...needed him to know that he was the one in control here.

The sound of Samandriel's little gasp and whimper made him shudder, his arms wrapping around him once again, hugging him close to his chest. Samandriel's wet lips were parted as his breathing got a bit heavier, his hips moving with more confidence.

"Benny...I need more..." Samandriel whined shuffling even closer until there was no breath of space between them. Benny groaned, his hands trailing down to cup his ass, both of them shuddering hard as he squeezed. He gave a tentative thrust up and Samandriel's eyes rolled up, fingers digging hard into his shoulders. Benny grinned and did it again, loving the little whimpers and mewls leaving his parted lips. His cock was throbbing as he pushed it right against Samandriel's ass, moving his body just the way they needed with his hands still clutching his ass.

"Oh...oh!" Samandriel cried out, his hips stuttering in their movements, grinding down hard on him. Benny was about to lose it, his face pressed into the crook of Samandriel's shoulder and neck.

"T-touch me...please?" Samandriel gasped, his face a beautiful shade of red. Benny kissed his lips, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip as he moved a hand between them, rubbing at the bulge in Samandriel's jeans. His hips jerked at the touch, eagerly seeking out more.

"Benny...I..."

"Shhh Angel...let go...I've got you," Benny gasped kissing him again, swallowing down the loud moans flying out of Samandriel's throat. His hips jerked hard as he continued to writhe in his lap, seeming to need more of both his hand and the hard press against his ass. Benny held him close as he spun them, hovering over Samandriel against the mattress. Those blue eyes widened and Benny paused for a brief second scared he had done something wrong but Samandriel threw back his head in a moan, his hips raising up. Benny growled low in his throat and continued to rut against him. Little beads of sweat were trailing their way down the sides of Samandriel's neck and he couldn't help leaning in to lick them up, sucking at his jaw when he got there.

He slipped his hands underneath Samandriel's ass and grabbed fist fulls as he quickened the pace grinning at the appreciative cry. Samandriel's hands flew up to cling to the sheets by his head, every pant tinged with a moan.

"Benny!" Samandriel cried out a few moments later, his back arching off the bed as his legs tightened around his waist. Benny's mouth dropped open watching his angel come undone under him and it was enough to push him over, a loud growl leaving his throat as he pressed their bodies flush together, holding them there until their breathing slowed. Samandriel was the first to move, his fingers shakily petting through his short hair and smoothing over his shoulders. Benny swallowed hard and pulled back just enough to gaze into the blissed out face smiling up at him.

"You OK Angel?" Benny asked tracing his cheek with a thumb. Samandriel giggled and bit his lip, pulling him down for a kiss. Benny huffed out a laugh, hugging the smaller body close to him as he let Samandriel explore his mouth.

There was a knock on the door but Benny ignored it, wanting nothing more than to stay in that bed with his angel, letting those hands and lips mark there territory.

"Hey guys...you gonna come out for food anytime soon?" Garth called out nervously. Benny nipped at Samandriel's lips, giving him a grin before answering.

"Yeah in a bit!"

Samandriel laughed openly, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks still holding that beautiful blush. Benny felt his chest squeeze seeing that bright smile shining up at him. Samandriel's eyes softened, his fingers tracing the bridge of Benny's nose before pulling him down for a slow and open kiss.

Oh yeah, Benny could so get used to this.


End file.
